School De Life
by Minikomicweb
Summary: Discontinued. AU. Instead of magical girls, we have this story about life in the school. Contains Yuri.
1. Introduction

_**Author's note: Hi-hi! This is the second fanfic I've made of the series of Madoka Magica. I didn't like much the first one I've made, so I've decided to make another one, but in an Alternate Universe (AU).**_

_**The AU doesn't have meaning for magical girls, horror things... nothing of them. What I want to put in this story is a drama, anything extraordinary and stuff. This is about life in the school, starring many characters in the story.**_

_**And yes, it will contain Yuri (man, I love this genre...).**_

_**Okay, I hope you enjoy of it!**_

* * *

><p>Everywhere in the world, every person has his own story, personality, motivations, dreams, and beloved ones.<p>

Most of the people understands their reason to live for, and then, they go for it.

But other people doesn't find it, and they feel empty.

Homura Akemi is one of these other people.

She was lying in her bed, in the hospital of somewhere in Mitakihara town. She was a tall girl, with 2 long pigtails in her long dark hair.

But, the most mystical thing is she was in the hospital for 6 months.

After all this time, Homura finally opened her blue eyes, slowly.

"Where... am I...?" She asked herself.

Homura got up from bed and she saw some things in her side table: her glasses and some official papers. First of all, Homura put her glasses and then she took a look to the papers.

"_We inform you that you're transferred to the Mitakihara middle school..._" She read the most important line in the papers.

Suddenly, the door of the room opened and a nurse entered and she was shocked when she saw Homura awake after all these months.

"Eh... D-doctor, you have to come and see this!" She yelled nervously.

Then, a doctor entered "How many times I've told you to not yelling in..." He was watching Homura awake and was surprised "Oh, my God... Miss Akemi..."

Homura answered shyly "Yes... That's me."

"It's a miracle, you've been in bed for 6 months and..." The doctor explained.

"6 months...?" Homura was surprised.

"Yes, you've been in a car accident 6 months ago, and your parents... Well..."

"What happened...?" Homura was a bit scared.

"It's not easy to say this, Miss Akemi... Your parents are not here any more..."

"Do you mean...?"

"Yes... I'm sorry..."

Homura began to cry, though without noise -because she was in the hospital, of course.

"Have..." Homura tried to ask in tears "Do I have any relatives to take care of me?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible... We looked in the official papers with information about the family, but there isn't any contact with anyone else." The doctor said.

"I... I see..." Homura stopped crying.

"But we can offer you a house to live."

"Really...?"

"It's a new program for adolescent orphans. We can select the house you want to live. Also, you must know that your parents paid very much for this program in case that they die and you're alive." The doctor explained "So you don't have to worry about the payment."

"I see... Thanks for the information, doctor."

"It seems that you've read the school papers in the table, right?" The doctor changed of topic.

"Yes... I've read them..."

"That's great. You must know that you have to go there tomorrow, in the closet you have the school uniform and the normal clothes your parents left for you."

"Okay..."

"We leave you alone to change your clothes and then see us to choose the house you're going to live, okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, see you then."

And the doctor and the nurse left Homura alone in the room to change her clothes.

* * *

><p>Much later, Homura and the doctor were talking about her new house. She chose one in the tight streets, in a "Y" cross. They've finished with the business and Homura picked her briefcase which contained her school uniform, another clothes and many various things that could help Homura in her "adventure" to live alone in the new house, and arrived there.<p>

That night, when Homura put her pyjamas and got in bed, before of sleeping she began to cry and said:

"Dad... Mum... I'm sorry... I _can't_ remember you..."


	2. New students

The next day: 3 girls were in the way to their school. It seemed that they're friends, because they were talking since a lot of minutes before. One of them is a green long haired girl called Hitomi Shizuki. The other one is a blue short haired girl called Sayaka Miki. And the last one is a pink short haired girl with 2 pigtails called Madoka Kaname.

"So, you've heard the rumours?" Hitomi asked.

"No, what's new?" Sayaka answered in a funny way "The penguin returns to hang around Gotham?"

"Ha ha ha!" Madoka laughed "This surely is the best funny sentence you ever said, Sayaka-chan!"

"Oh, c'mon..." Hitomi said "Some people are saying that two new students will join to the school in out classroom."

"Wow! Really?" Sayaka said surprised "And do you know who're them?"

"I don't think so... That's all I know."

"I see..."

After the conversation, they arrived to the school and then to the classroom.

* * *

><p>While the teacher was giving the English classes, in the middle she gave a notice. "Okay, then, we have two new students for this classroom."<p>

"See?" Hitomi whispered to Madoka and Sayaka "Am I right?"

"Shizuki-san, do you have something to say to the classroom?" The teacher got Hitomi talking.

"No... Sorry."

"Well, anyway..." The teacher looked at the door "Akemi-san, Sakura-san, come in!"

The door opened and then two girls were coming in the classroom. One of them is Homura Akemi. The other one is a girl with a long red hair with a ponytail called Kyoko Sakura.

"Okay. Introduce yourselves." The teacher said.

"Eh..." Homura said shyly "I'm... Homura Akemi... It's nice to meet you..."

"Akemi-san was in the hospital for a long time, and she may needs help for everything. So, help her, okay?" The teacher said.

"Okay!" Said all the students.

"Okay, Sakura-san, your turn."

"Hi to everyone." Said Kyoko "My name is Kyoko Sakura."

After some seconds the teacher said "Well... Anything else, Sakura-san?"

"I dunno. What I would say?"

"You can say what is your favourite music, if you're really good in a subject..."

"Well, let's say I need some help on some subjects."

The teacher could see that Kyoko didn't want to talk in front in the classroom.

"Okay, you both can pick a desk to sit. We're on English class right now." The teacher said.

Then, Homura picked one of the firsts desks of the classroom, while Kyoko took a desk near to... to Sayaka. And it seemed suspicious for Sayaka... for some reason.

After the English class, many girls were making questions to the new students, Homura and Kyoko, but let's focus on Homura:

"Akemi-san, where are you from?"

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Have you been in a club?"

"Eh..." Homura started to getting shyer and only said "I... have to go to the infirmary... Could someone accompany me?"

"Yes, it's Kaname-san." One of the girls pointed to Madoka and began to call her "Kaname-san! Could you pick Akemi-san to the infirmary?"

"Yes, no problem." Madoka answered as she went where Homura and told her "C'mon, follow me."

"O-okay..." Homura answered and began to follow Madoka, as they were leaving the classroom.

* * *

><p>When Madoka and Homura were in their way to the infirmary, they had the conversation:<p>

"Sorry for that." Said Madoka.

"Eh...? Why?" Answered Homura.

"They're good people, but when a exchange student arrives in our classroom, they're excited. You know?"

"I... Thank you..."

"You don't have to be nervous here. We're all classmates! My name is Madoka Kaname, but you can call me Madoka."

"Madoka..." Homura said "It... sounds nice..."

"Aw, thank you!" Madoka answered "In fact, your name sounds nice, do you mind if I call you Homura-chan?"

"I..." Too shy, that Homura "Well, I don't know if I deserve to be called like that..."

Suddenly, Madoka stopped and turned around looking at Homura.

"You're wrong, Homura-chan!" Madoka answered "You have a great name, so you should be great to equalize it!"

Homura didn't remember any compliments she received from people, that one could be the first in the list. She blushed and her answer was the following:

"Thank you..."

* * *

><p>As mentioned before, the fact of Kyoko sitting near of Sayaka seemed suspicious for her, for some reason.<p>

"_I hope that Madoka isn't delaying with Akemi-san..._" Sayaka thought "_That red-haired girl looked at me several times; I'm getting uncomfortable right now..._"

Then, Kyoko got up from her desk and started to walk to Sayaka.

"_My God...!_" Sayaka was _a bit_ nervous "_She's getting closer at me...! What sould I do? What do I do?_"

Finally, Kyoko was just next to Sayaka, and she offered her a packet with these Pocky sticks.

"Want one?" Kyoko said.

"**DON'T TRY TO TOU-...**" Sayaka was scared at first, but in the next second she understood that Kyoko was offering to her the Pocky sticks "...uhhh... what?"

"The teacher is getting a bit late for classroom, so I thought that we could spend some time to eat and talk a bit, but if you don't want..."

Quickly, Sayaka thought that Kyoko only wanted friendship, not looking for enemies, and she answered "Yes! Yes I want, though we cannot eat in class, you know?"

"Don't worry, just a pair of them and nobody will notice that someone ate here." Kyoko winked.

"Okay, I'll just take one."

Sayaka picked one Pocky, and Kyoko picked another one and she kept the packet inside of her shirt.

"So... Where are you from?" Sayaka asked while she was eating her Pocky.

"I'm from the narrow street, near to the "Y" cross." Kyoko answered.

"Hey, I went here a couple of times! I know that place."

"Really? And what for?"

"Well, it happened one year ago, I don't almost remember what I was doing... I think I was buying something in a store, I don't know..."

"Huh, it doesn't matter..." Kyoko ate her Pocky with only a bite.

"_Wow, she surely eats everything..._" Sayaka thought.

"Do you know a game called _Dance Dance Revolution_?"

"Mmm... Once, long time ago, one friend of mine called me to play that game... I'm sure you mean that dancing game, right?"

"You played it?" Kyoko began to be interested in the conversation.

"Yes, of course."

"And how was it?"

"It was my first time and honestly... I've got an F..." Sayaka admitted "I'm not very good on videogames."

"Oh..." Kyoko didn't expected a good answer from Sayaka "But all you need is practice! I know that the last videogames for Wii, PlayStation and Xbox... are difficult, but in _DDR_ you don't even need any buttons in your hands! Just dance correctly and that's all!"

"But what fault I have if I did it on hard difficulty?"

"You..." Kyoko rolled her eyes "You didn't even played on level easy?"

"Is there that option?" Sayaka got surprised.

"Oh, man... I _really_ have to teach you the basics..."

"C'mon, you don't have to..." Sayaka tried to say, but Kyoko interrupted her.

"You could be my partner... No one wants to play with me... Everybody says that playing these games are freak people... I was alone the most of time..."

Sayaka felt some kind of sadness in these words. She thought that Kyoko and her could be friends for it, even best friends each other...

"You can teach me whenever you want, Sakura-san." Sayaka answered.

Sayaka looked for moments at Sayaka, she didn't believe at first that she's going to accept to play with her "Whoa... I didn't expect that, thank you..."

"You're welcome. By the way, I'm Sayaka Miki, but you can call me Sayaka." Sayaka winked.

"Okay, Sayaka. You can call me Kyoko." Kyoko winked too.

Then, Hitomi was watching that scene and had a... strange reaction.

"You both winked each other!" Hitomi shouted.

Sayaka and Kyoko looked at her, confused "Eh... what do you mean, Hitomi?"

"It's _forbidden love_, and you both know that!"

"What the heck...?" Sayaka got surprised, and Kyoko too "Hitomi, you're misinterpreting things!"

"**It's not faaaaaaaaiiiiirr!**" Hitomi shouted as she was running and exiting the classroom quickly.

Some schoolmates were looking at Hitomi as she was so far away.

"Sayaka..." Kyoko said after some seconds of silence "Isn't that girl... how I say it... _rare_?"

"It's one of my friends..." Sayaka answered "She's good person, but she has some weird ideas in mind. I hope you don't mind that comment she said."

"I see..."


	3. Results

In maths class:

"Okay, Akemi-san, solve that problem." The teacher pointed in the blackboard.

"O-okay..." Homura went to the blackboard.

In the blackboard, there are some equations. Though for Homura... they are "a bit" difficult. Homura was just standing in front of the blackboard, without knowing what to write.

"Oh..." The teacher began to notice that Homura didn't know the result to that equation "You were out for a while, aren't you?"

Homura didn't know what to say. She almost began to cry for not solving anything.

"Okay. Go to your desk." The teacher said, and Homura went to her desk "Okay, the another one, Sakura-san."  
>"Yes?" Kyoko answered.<p>

"Don't you know how to solve this?"

"I think so."

"Give it a try."

Kyoko went to the blackboard, and she wrote some numbers in the equation... at random. When she finished the problem...

"Okay, teacher, how I've done this?" Kyoko said with condescending "Great, huh?"

"Well, you..." The teacher watched the solution and for a moment he thought that Kyoko has no idea about maths "Go to your desk."

Then, Kyoko sat in her desk and whispered to Sayaka "I've done it right, eh, Sayaka?"

"Kyoko..." Sayaka answered, whispering too "I think this is not the correct answer..."

"No? How do you know that?" Kyoko said, unbelieving.

"Here..." Sayaka picked a paper, put the same equation of the blackboard, and she did the solution correctly "You have to keep in mind the meaning of those symbols, like the square root and the Pythagorean theorem stuff."

"Ohh... Man, I thought that I've done it correctly..."

"I can help you with maths. I'm sure you can do it better next time." Sayaka encouraged.

"Okay, thank you..."

* * *

><p>In gym class:<p>

"Akemi-san... Akemi-san!" Some schoolmates yelled.

"Huh...?" Homura opened her eyes "What happened...?"

"You fainted while we were running, are you okay?"

"I..." Homura thought that she's not ready for physical exertions "I need to take a rest... Sorry..."

Homura went to some tree and sat next to it while she was watching all the schoolmates doing the physical training... except herself. And that made Homura sad.

Meanwhile, when the teacher was timing each pupil's races of 1000 meters, Sayaka presented Kyoko to Madoka.

"Kyoko, she's Madoka Kaname, my best friend." Sayaka said "Madoka, she's Kyoko Sakura."

"Hi, Sakura-san, nice to meet you." Madoka said kindly.

"Hi, you can call me Kyoko, I don't mind. Can we all go to my house after school?" Kyoko suggested.

"Yeah! It would be..." Madoka said, but she stopped what she was saying, looking at Homura lonely. Madoka thought that maybe she has to go with Homura after classes. "Sorry, I can't today, but we can go together another time."

"I see..." Kyoko noticed that Madoka was looking at Homura "Why you don't talk with her? Maybe you can cheer up her."

"Well, that's I was thinking about... I'll talk with her."

Madoka went where Homura was.

"Madoka is a kind person, huh." Kyoko said to Sayaka.

"Yes, of course." Sayaka answered "She always wants to help people."

"I see... So, after school we'll go to my house together, right?"

"Yes. Another time Madoka will go with us."

"Homura-chan..." Madoka started to talk with Homura "Are you okay?"

"...I..." Homura tried to say, she was so sorry for what happened to her "...I fainted, while we were running..."

"Oh... It's something wrong, Homura-chan?"

"I... You know that I was in the hospital for a long time, and... I didn't even know that I'm weak for sports due of that..."

"Homura-chan, don't worry, you'll see soon how things will go better for you." Madoka put a hand in Homura's shoulder "I give you my word."

"Madoka..."

"Do you want to go with me to my house after school? We have pancakes with chicken for lunch. If don't like it, we can eat something else you like."

"Pancakes..." Homura murmured "Sounds delicious..."

"Great! Then, you'll go with me to my house, right?"

"Okay..."

"Fine! I'll tell my friends about it!" Madoka was going to leave Homura, but she started to talk.

"Madoka...!"

"Yes?"

"I..." Homura tried to say "Thank you... very much..."

"You're welcome, Homura-chan! See you in class!"

When Madoka left Homura, something started to happen with Homura. A special feeling that Homura didn't felt long time ago.

Happiness.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-san." The teacher said "Let's see how good are you in pole vault."<p>

"Okay."

Kyoko picked the large pole and went to the track where she had to jump; there was a sustained bar, and next to it there was a mattress where she had to land after making the jump.

"_I did it much before, I'm sure I can beat it!_" Kyoko thought.

Kyoko started to run against the sustained bar; when she got closer, she put one extreme of the pole in the little hole, and she swung over the bar successfully.

"Yeah, I beat it! I'm the queen of the world!" Kyoko exclaimed while she was in the air.

"KYOKO, WATCH OUT!" Sayaka shouted.

"Huh...?"

It was supposed that Kyoko had to land in the mattress, but her speed was very high that she got over the mattress _too_. Kyoko landed violently in the ground.

"Sakura-san...!" The teacher exclaimed "We need first aids!"

"I got it!" Sayaka, who picked the first aids before, was running to Kyoko, she was injured in the ground "Kyoko, don't move, I've done this before!"

Sayaka checked in Kyoko's arm; yes there was a wound. Sayaka picked the disinfectant and put it carefully on the arm. After that, Sayaka picked the bandages and put them in the wound.

"Okay, for the moment that's all I can do." Sayaka said "How do you feel now?"

Kyoko laughed a bit "I should have seen my face when I was in the air... It has to be priceless."

"You feel better?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

"You didn't murmured or something while I was disinfecting your wounds..."

"Well, I usually got wounds, but I got used to it."

"What...?"

"Don't worry, Sayaka. I'm okay with this, I'll tell you later."

Sayaka helped Kyoko to get up. And when they were coming at the teacher, she started to talk with Kyoko.

"Okay, Sakura-san. Two things. First: you were too fast and you got over the mattress. Second: you forgot to turn around when you were getting over the bar. Except of these details, everything's okay."

"Okay..." Kyoko answered.

"The queen of the world?" One of the students laughed at her "More like the queen of the fails!"

"Enough!" The teacher exclaimed "She even got her arm with wounds, so don't make fun at her!"

Sayaka and Kyoko went a bit far away from that student, to have another conversation:

"Is this your first time?" Sayaka asked.

"No. The thing is I've done this long time ago, but I didn't even know that I'm faster than before." Kyoko answered.

"And when was the last time you did it, except today?"

"Two years ago. In that time I did it perfectly."

"I see... Well, the class is ending, so let's go to the locker room."

"Sayaka."

"What is it?"

"Thanks for helping me. No one helped me like this since long time ago."

"Oh, you're welcome, but... what do you mean?"

"It's a long history... I'll tell you another day, okay?"

"Okay, when you want, I have no hurry."


	4. Visits

_**(Author's note: in the first version of this chapter, Kyosuke Kamijou was Sayaka's brother. And a few days after uploading this chapter, I finally noticed that he's Sayaka's childhood friend. I've made some fixes about it, so I recommend you to read it again... though I've only changed only three words. xD)**_

* * *

><p>After school, Madoka, Sayaka, Homura and Kyoko were reuniting in the entrance of the school and they were talking a bit before of going home.<p>

Then, Hitomi arrived there.

"Hey Hitomi, you come with us to Kyoko's house?" Sayaka suggested.

"You're calling her by her name instead of her surname..." Hitomi began to being hysterical... again "Am I an exception for all of you? A fifth wheel?"

"Wait, Hitomi-chan!" Madoka tried to say "It's not what you think..."

"I'm jealous!" And Hitomi ran away.

"I told you that...!" Sayaka exclaimed "Ah, never mind, she's far away to hear me..."

"What I said: a strange girl." Kyoko said.

"Hitomi's acting a bit strange today..." Madoka said "What happened exactly, Sayaka-chan?"

"I don't know... She was saying things about forbidden love or something like that..."

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow, gals!" Madoka went with Homura to her house.

"See you!" And Sayaka went to Kyoko's house with her.

* * *

><p>"Whoa... Do... do you live here?"<p>

"Sure I do!"

Homura was so surprised when they arrived to Madoka's house. It was a big house, beautiful with a very modern architecture. Homura didn't see anything like that in her life.

"I'm back!"

Madoka entered at home with Homura. After that, they found a man in the kitchen preparing the meal.

"Hi, dad!" Madoka said.

"Hi, Madoka, how are you?" Madoka's father said, and he saw Homura "Another friend?"

"Yes, she will eat with us."

"I-I'm Homura Akemi..." Homura was a bit nervous "Sorry for the trouble..."

"It's okay." Madoka's father said "Any Madoka's friend is welcome here! Right, Madoka?"

"Yes!" Madoka said "Homura-chan, would you help me to put things on the table? We're going to get the lunch soon."

"O-Okay..."

* * *

><p>As soon as they set the table, they were beginning to eat, but there's missing someone.<p>

"Tatsuya!" Madoka's father exclaimed "Time to eat!"

"Okaaaaay!"

From the living room a child was coming to the kitchen (and as Madoka said before, there were many pancakes with chicken), and Madoka's father was helping him to sit at the table, then that child looked at Homura.

"Tatsuya, she's Homura, my friend." Madoka introduced themselves "Homura-chan, he's Tatsuya, my little brother."

"Hi hi!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"H-hello..." Homura said.

"Okay, let's have a good meal!" Madoka's father said.

"Yes!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

Then they started to eat. When Homura took the first bite, she began to taste it. She smiled.

"They're nice..." Homura said and asked to Madoka's father "You made them?"

"Of course! And thanks for your opinion, this is one of my firsts times that I make pancakes with chicken." He answered.

"Papa cooks great!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"So, Akemi-san, what are you doing right now?"

"It's... I don't know..." Homura tried to answer "It's my first day... today."

"Don't tell me!" He was a bit surprised "And you befriended Madoka so fast? That's impressive!"

"Hey, dad." Madoka said "When mum comes back?"

"She'll be back here tonight. She has a lot of extra work to do..."

As they were talking about the topic, Homura was watching all them while she was eating.

"_A happy family..._" Homura thought "_They're talking happily like a family from movies or something, but... It's real... If only I could be with dad and mum... But... It's not possible any more. How I miss you both, but... I don't even remember you..._"

While they were eating, Homura was still thinking about that...

"Homura-chan." Madoka said.

"Y-yes...?" Homura answered.

"Are you coming to my bedroom?"

"Eh... What...?" Homura noticed something: time has passed fast while she was lost in her thoughts, and she realized that everyone's finished with the lunch "Oh, yeah, but... Can't we help with the dishes?"

"Don't worry, Akemi-san." Madoka's father said "I do this alone everyday, and it's okay for me."

"Uh... Okay..."

"Come with me, Homura-chan!"

Madoka picked Homura's hand and they went to upstairs and entered then to Madoka's room.

"Here's my bedroom!"

"Oh..." Homura watched the bedroom and she noticed that there's almost everything she could imagine, even a computer "Wow! You've got a computer!"

"Yes, I use it for connecting to social networks, do homework and even playing some games." Madoka said.

"That's... great..." Homura didn't stop of being surprised "Your family is great, Madoka... You're living perfectly... You have a perfect life."

"Oh, that's... Well, I admit that a few people can get this kind of life since being a child. Tell me, what're your parents doing?"

As Homura listened these words, she stared at the floor, having nothing to say; then, she started to tear.

"Homura-chan...?" Madoka couldn't see her face clearly.

When Homura got many tears in her face, she brought her hands to her face and began to cry in silence.

"Homura-chan! You're crying!" Madoka was looking for a handkerchief quick in her desk, and she found it next to her computer "Here, Homura-chan..." Madoka passed the handkerchief by Homura's face for clean her tears.

"Sorry... that I'm crying..." Homura tried to say.

"No, forgive me, Homura-chan, for bringing up the topic..."

"It's... a bit complicated... I got awake recently in a hospital... and doctor told me that I was in bed for 6 months for a car accident I had..." Homura explained " ...and he told me that my parents..." In that moment, Homura dropped some tears "Even I _can't remember_ them..."

Suddenly, Madoka hugged Homura very tight. Homura felt a feeling that she couldn't describe perfectly... She didn't remember a hug like that before...

"Don't say anything..." Madoka whispered "I don't want you see you sad..."

"I... don't even know if that's amnesia... or something..." Homura said "I'm failing in classes, I'm failing in gym... In which thing I'm good, Madoka...?"

"Don't say that, Homura-chan... You're a good friend for me, though it's the first day, but you're my friend... You still need some time to get used in the school, and sooner or later you'll be one of the best students."

"Madoka..."

"Don't ever give up, Homura-chan." Madoka said "I'll help you with everything."

After that, there was silence in the room, and Madoka broke the hug finally. "Do you feel better?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Homura answered "Thank you..."

* * *

><p>Sayaka and Kyoko went to this last one's house... or her apartment, better said. Kyoko opened the door. The apartment hasn't nothing special, it was a apartment like any other. When Sayaka noticed that nobody's home, she asked:<p>

"Do you live alone?"

"More or less." Kyoko answered "My parents are travelling for job issues, so they left me this apartment they rented. And occasionally they send me some money to buy things for me."

"Oh... I see..."

"You're the first friend who enters in my apartment, you know?"

"Really?" Sayaka didn't expect that Kyoko was, really, really alone.

"Believe me... I had so much trouble for making new friends... No one wanted to play with me, no one wanted to talk with me... Imagine how is my life..."

"Kyoko... Sorry to hear that..."

"Nah, it's okay. Now I've got a friend, and soon another one, thanks to you!" Kyoko said, referring to Madoka "Does she play to DDR?"

"That dancing game? Well, I don't think so; I didn't see any DDR pad in her house."

"Okay. She can come here if she wants for learning to play the game."

Then, they went to Kyoko's bedroom, and Sayaka saw that it's a bedroom like any other... except the fact that there was a PC in front of a pair of DDR pads.

"Two DDR pads?" Sayaka was surprised that, without any friends, she has got two DDR pads for two players "Why do you have two DDR pads if you didn't have any friends?"

"Well... I expected that someone would play with me long time ago, but you know what happened to my social life." Kyoko referred her loneliness.

"Oh... Okay..." Sayaka tried to search the words to make Kyoko happy, at least for a while "Well, I would want a song to play with."

Then, the Kyoko's serious face became into a happy face.

"**Whoaaa! Reallyyy?**" Kyoko exclaimed "That's cool, I'm gonna turn on the PC right now!" Kyoko pressed the power button of the PC.

"Yeah, of course." Sayaka answered, kinda surprised for Kyoko's reaction and then she thought "_Damn, everything went better than expected..._"

A pair of minutes after, the PC was completely operative, and Kyoko was still hopeful for playing with Sayaka to DDR. Kyoko clicked on "" and the game started seconds later, she was too quick arriving to the list of songs.

"What do you want?" Kyoko happily asked "Kotoko? Dj Taka? Mami Kawada?"

"Hey, do you have Kotoko's songs?" Sayaka asked "I know some of her songs!"

"Great! I have _Re-sublimity_, _Agony_ and..." Kyoko made a short pause "I don't have more, but I can download some later."

"_Re-sublimity_ is okay. Can you give me the short level of difficulty?"

"Sure! And I'll teach you how!"

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Sayaka played then with 3 songs. She was very tired for playing many songs in a row.<p>

"Wow... That's..." Sayaka was trying to breath "I'm really tired, Kyoko..."

"Heh, and you played on a easy difficulty." Kyoko laughed a bit "You still need some practice to domain the game."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Sayaka saw her watch "Oh! I'm late for visiting my childhood friend!"

"Your... childhood friend?"

"Yes, he's on hospital and I have to take care of him sometimes. I have to go for him."

"Oh, I see..." Kyoko said, a bit sad.

"Sorry for not playing all day..."

"No, it's okay. Staying with your friend is more important than games."

"Can we meet tomorrow in a place for going to school? I can talk with Madoka about it, maybe she brings Akemi-san, that new girl."

"Good idea." Kyoko nodded "Where are we going to meet?"

"Give me your number and I'll call you tonight, when Madoka and I talk about it."

"Okay. Here's my number..."

* * *

><p>Tonight, Madoka and Sayaka were talking by phone.<p>

"...and I escorted Homura-chan to her house." Madoka said "I didn't want to leave her alone, like this."

"And why? She could have went to home alone." Sayaka answered.

"It's... complicated."

"Well, nevermind... So, where we meet tomorrow?"

"In the usual place. In the market."

"Cool! Kyoko lives near over there!"

"Really? Homura-chan lives over there too." Madoka was surprised.

"Okay, that's really a coincidence. Even when they both started in the same day in school."

"Probably... But it doesn't matter for me. I'm calling Homura-chan for tell her the meeting."

"Okay, I'll do the same with Kyoko. Good night, Madoka!"

"Good night, Sayaka-chan."


	5. Tomorrow

The next morning Madoka, Sayaka, Homura and Kyoko met in the market, as Madoka and Sayaka talked the night of before.

"Hi, Homura-chan, Kyoko-chan!" Madoka said when she saw them.

"Hi, gals!" Kyoko answered.

"H-hi..." Homura said.

"How are you all?" Sayaka asked.

"We're alive, that counts?" Kyoko answered.

"Sure, sure." Madoka answered and whispered with Homura "How are you?"

"Fine... Thank you..." Homura answered.

"Okay, let's go to school!" Sayaka exclaimed.

A bit later, they were on the campus as they were talking their interests.

"...and I've downloaded all these songs from Kotoko." Kyoko said "And then with a software I converted them into playable songs for the game."

"Wow, awesome!" Sayaka answered.

"DDR seems to be a good game, could I play with you after school?" Madoka asked.

"Sure!" Kyoko answered "And you, Akemi? What do you think?"

"I... I don't know videogames, so..." Homura tried to say.

"Well, it's not that difficult, Homura-chan." Madoka said "You can set the game in the easiest difficulty."

"Okay... I'll go then..." Homura answered.

"Hi gaaals!"

The last voice came from behind of them, they turned around and they noticed that it's was Hitomi's voice.

"Hey, hi Hitomi-san." Madoka said.

"What are you guys doing together but me?" Hitomi was a bit serious.

"Hitomi, you _really_ have to chill out, you're acting strange since yesterday." Sayaka answered "We're still friends."

"Oh, c'mon, the friendship is very important these days!" Hitomi answered "You're telling me that you both made friends of these transfer students in less than one day?"

"Huh... I'm afraid to choose yes." Sayaka answered "But why are you so mad? It's normal making friends of students, right, Kyoko?"

"Yes, I'm agreed." Kyoko answered.

"Oh, nevermind..." Hitomi sighed "Let's just walk to school, okay?"

* * *

><p>The day was passing good for Homura and Kyoko. Sayaka helped Kyoko to a few problems about maths and other subjects, and Madoka to Homura... well, she had to help her in everything, even in the simplest things.<p>

At the end of school, they reunited in the entrance again. Also Hitomi was with them.

"Okay, I've called home and they say that I accept to stay in Kyoko's house." Madoka said.

"Great!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"What you're doing there?" Hitomi asked, she didn't know anything about Kyoko's hobby.

"We're going to pla..." Sayaka was going to say, but she saw Kyoko making gestures, saying that it's a secret and don't tell to Hitomi about the DDR, Sayaka understood that, but she tried to do something else "Well... I've read on the Internet about some videogame about dancing, called DDR, it seems great."

"DDR?" Hitomi was shocked when she heard the name of the game, she repeated "DDR? Do you mean that game for lifeless freaks?"

When Hitomi said that, Kyoko brought a hand to her heart. It was very offensive for her.

"Eh, Hitomi..." Sayaka tried to fix the situation "Haven't you give one chance to the game? Because I don't see any reason to call the game like that without playing it."

"But there are many video montages about animes with fan-service, and that's very inappropriate for everyone! I've seen them!"

Kyoko couldn't hold that situation any more. However, she's got an idea and she said:

"Hey, Hitomi-san, we're going to go to my family's house to support my mother, who is sick and we have to help her." Kyoko lied.

Sayaka, Madoka and Homura didn't have any idea about that, but they decided to let everything in Kyoko's hands. That was a lie, yes, but for Kyoko's sake.

"Oh, I can help!" Hitomi said.

"Sorry, but she doesn't like strangers, and she knows very well Sayaka, Homura and Madoka, and I don't want trouble for her." Kyoko answered.

"Oh, I see... Well, I'll see you next time. Bye!" Hitomi was leaving the place.

"Bye!"

Madoka, Sayaka and Homura were looking at Kyoko.

"What?" Kyoko asked.

"I... Sorry, Kyoko, I didn't remember that people says that DDR is for freak people... No offence." Sayaka answered "But now I'm surprised for what you said to Hitomi."

"How did you do that?" Madoka asked.

"Well, I constantly think about hypothetical situations, then I think what to do or what to say and then wait for the right moment." Kyoko answered.

"Wow, that's awesome..." Sayaka said.

"Okay, so, let's go to my house."

* * *

><p>They entered in Kyoko's house many minutes after. Homura and Madoka asked that why she's alone at home, and Kyoko replied the same reasons with Sayaka the day before.<p>

"You've got something to eat?" Madoka asked "I'm a bit hungry..."

"Mmm..." Kyoko thought for a moment "Do you mind eating something fast? I don't have anything to prepare. I have chips, Pocky sticks, pizza for microwave..."

"Pizza sounds nice..." Homura said.

"Yeah, can we eat pizza?" Sayaka said.

"Sure, why not." Kyoko answered and went to the fridge to find the pizza.

"Kyoko-chan, why do you have these kinds of food? Don't you cook usually?" Madoka asked.

"The thing is..." Kyoko was searching the appropriate words while she was putting the pizza in the microwave "I can't cook very well. I tried once and the food was horrible."

"Oh, sorry to hear that..."

"It's okay. I got used to this long time ago."

* * *

><p>After eating the pizza, Kyoko turned on the PC, and started the game of DDR. Then, Kyoko played a song in a hard difficulty. After seeing her incredible game, Sayaka and Madoka clapped -Homura was shocked because she had never seen anyone playing DDR like that.<p>

"Wow, awesome, Kyoko!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"You're the best!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Well, the thing is there's a harder difficulty, I still need some practice." Kyoko answered.

"Hey, Homura-chan, want a song for us?" Madoka asked.

"It's... on easy...?" Homura said.

"Sure, can we, Kyoko-chan?"

"Yes, I thought in novices too, let me search for a easy song." Kyoko answered while she was looking on the list "Okay, you both stay in one DDR pad each one. That's a cooperative mode, and your scores will be a total of your performance."

"Okay, let's go!" Madoka answered as she stayed on a DDR pad, and Homura did it too in her another DDR pad.

"The song is _Honey_, of the anime _Card Captor Sakura_. Good luck!" Kyoko said as she put the song.

The song started, and suddenly Homura began to panic.

"Ah! What do I do?" Homura was too nervous.

"You have to press the correct buttons when they appear on the screen." Kyoko exclaimed.

Yes, there was many buttons, but Homura pressed all the buttons confusedly. While Madoka was playing good, Homura played worse.

"You have to hit them correctly, girl!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Homura answered.

In one moment, Homura hit her foot with another foot, made herself a mess and started to lose the balance.

"Ah...!"

Homura began to push Madoka accidentally and they both fell on the floor.

"Ah, I'm sorr..."

When Homura opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in the floor with Madoka... in a "peculiar" way. Their bodies were together, and while Homura was down, Madoka was above of her.

They both looked at the eyes of the another one. Homura was feeling something strange on her, but she couldn't know what was that feeling.

"Eh... The game, gals..."

Kyoko's advice surprised Madoka and Homura and they got blushed and got up of the floor.

"Too late, you've lost the game." Kyoko said.

"I... Where's the bathroom?" Homura asked nervously.

"There, in front of you."

"Thanks..."

Quickly, Homura went to the bathroom and closed its door.

Madoka's face was saying that she didn't understand what happened. She had a shocked face and she was blushing too much.

"Eeeehh! Naughty girl!" Kyoko waved at her.

"Kyoko-chan! It's not what you think!" Madoka exclaimed angrily "These kind of things happen, right?"

"I know, but... jeez. I really had to take a photo with my mobile." Kyoko laughed.

"**What did you say?**"

"Just kidding, but seriously, you and Homura...?" She made with her both hands the V of victory with their fingers and then she brought them together.

"**NO WAY!**"

* * *

><p>Homura looked at herself again in the mirror. And again, again, again...<p>

"Me... and Madoka..." She said.

She asked herself if the happened event was just an accident or something more... a special thing...

"I have to apologize her..." Homura opened the door to leave the bathroom, she went where her friends were. When Madoka and Homura saw themselves, they both blushed "M-Madoka... Sorry about before..."  
>"It's okay, Homura-chan..." Madoka answered.<p>

"Now... Give her a kiss!" Kyoko made fun at them.

"C'mon, Kyoko-chan! Stop!" Madoka yelled.

"I... I think I've got enough, I'm going home..." Homura said.

"Me too." Madoka said "Bye, bye, gals!"  
>"Don't forget to make the scissors!" Kyoko laughed.<p>

"Oh, stop already!" And Madoka and Homura left Kyoko's apartment, leaving alone Kyoko and Sayaka.

"Give them a break, Kyoko..." Sayaka said.

"I know, but it's still funny!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll play a few songs and then I leave. Right?" Sayaka said.

"Yes, as you want." Kyoko answered.

* * *

><p>After 5 minutes, Madoka and Homura arrived to the house of this last one.<p>

"Okay, here." Madoka said.

"Thank you..." Homura answered "Hey... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Homura-chan, I told you before."

"I've made a total mistake with you in front of our friends... I've made a fool..."

"Don't say that, Homura-chan... Think that some day we'll laugh about that." Madoka winked at her.

"You think so?"

"Yes."

Then, there was a silence. And Madoka started to say: "Okay, see you tomorrow in school!"

"Good bye..." Homura answered.

While Madoka was leaving the place, Homura watched her. And then, Homura had the following thought:

"Madoka has very beautiful eyes..."

* * *

><p>"Well, Kyousuke, when you'll get out of the hospital?"<p>

"They told me that I'll return to school in three days, maybe sooner."

Sayaka was taking care of her childhood friend: Kyousuke Kamijou. It seems that he had broken legs, but he was getting better then.

_(Author's note: in the anime/manga, Kyousuke also had her hand useless to play the violin. However, in this AU, Kyousuke only had their legs injured, but with solution.)_

"Hey, Sayaka..." Kyousuke said.

"Yes?" Sayaka answered.

"Thanks for taking care for me in these weeks."

"Oh... Well, that's the least I can do for you."

"How things are in the school?"

"Fine, anything new..." Sayaka remembered something "Well, the truth is that in my classroom we have two new transfer students. They're good people, and I've befriended them."

"I see... I'm glad you've made some new friends."

"Heh heh..." Sayaka laughed a bit, then she looked at the sky through the window "Yes, friends..."

* * *

><p>Tonight, Homura went to the bed of her bedroom. She lied on the bed, and she was staring at her own ceiling.<p>

She still was thinking in Madoka. These eyes, that beautiful face... Homura didn't forget them, though Sayaka and Kyoko were in front of them.

"Madoka..." She said her name "Could this be... love...?"

* * *

><p>Madoka tried to sleep on her bed, but the moment she had with Homura in Kyoko's house got her with opened eyes.<p>

"Homura-chan..." She said her name.

She suddenly was thinking in her beautiful face when they both were in the floor, that stare between them... It seemed like the typical moment of the romantic movies she watched.

"So, it's okay... with a girl?" She wondered.


	6. Back

The next day, Homura and Kyoko were in the market, waiting for Madoka and Sayaka for going to school. They were being a bit late, so Kyoko began a conversation with Homura:

"So, Homura..." Kyoko said.

"Yes...?" Homura answered.

"What do you think about Madoka?"

Suddenly, Homura blushed "I... I think she's a very kind person..."

"Comparing with all the people you've met in your life?"

After hearing that, Homura realized that she didn't even remember anything before of waking up in that hospital. In other words, to respond Kyoko, Homura didn't remember anybody... of course, she didn't tell that.

"It's..." Homura answered "A bit personal..."

"Oh, okay, then I won't annoy you." Kyoko answered.

"Hey gals!"

Sayaka and Madoka finally arrived at the market.

"Sorry if it took long..." Madoka said.

"It's okay. Let's go!" Kyoko said "Hi, Sayaka!"

"Hey, Kyoko!" Sayaka answered.

"Eh... Hi, Madoka..." Homura was blushing when she waved at Madoka.

"Hi, Homura-chan..." Madoka was blushing too.

Kyoko was looking to these girls and she noticed that after "that moment", when they were playing DDR really affected in some way or another in Madoka and Homura together. Normally they talk about things about school and other things; and in that moment they said "hello" and anything more.

Kyoko started to think if they would become in more than a friendship. However, even she wanted to bring up the topic about relations between girls, she decided to leave the rest to them.

"Hey, Kyousuke called me this morning and he said that he'll go to school today!" Sayaka said.

"Sayaka-chan, that's awesome!" Madoka answered.

"Who's Kyousuke?" Kyoko asked.

"He's my childhood friend. I thought I've talked with you about him." Sayaka answered.

"Well, yes, but you never told me his name."

"You're right... maybe I've given you the short version." Sayaka laughed.

"I think so."

While Sayaka and Kyoko were talking, Homura and Madoka were in silence between them, until they were in the school.

* * *

><p>In English class:<p>

"_Madoka..._" Homura was thinking in her "_Why we were quiet in the way to the school? I want to hear your voice, your sweet voice... I wanted to talk too, but... In that moment I didn't know what I __had to say... Wait, I think I have an idea..._"

Homura raised her hand. The teacher saw her "What's wrong, Akemi-san?"

"I... I don't feel good..." Homura answered trying to have a weak voice -though she had it without planning- "Could I go to the infirmary?"

"Okay, Kaname-san, would you take her to the infirmary?"

"Sure, no problem." Madoka answered.

Then, Homura and Madoka left the classroom. While they were in the way to the infirmary, Madoka began a conversation with Homura:

"May you have to stay in home, Homura-chan?" Madoka suggested.

"No, that's nothing for going to home, Madoka..." Homura answered.

"So?"

"Madoka... I lied."

"Huh?"

Homura was making time until they both were in a place to be alone.

"Madoka... I just want to talk with you." Homura said.

"Really? About what?" Madoka asked.

"About what happened... yesterday."

"Oh... In Kyoko-chan's house... Yeah..."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Homura said it directly.

"Ehhh... What?" Madoka didn't understand the question very well.

"Before of that moment, we were together in a peculiar way... Are you... ashamed of me?"

"No! Of course not! Why do you think that?"

"Because... We were quiet in our way to school..."

"Oh, I see..."

"I wanted to talk with you, and... I didn't how to start..."

"It happened to me too, you're not the only one."

Homura was surprised about that answer. She thought that Madoka didn't want to talk with her.

"Really...?" Homura asked.

"Yes... Maybe that's because I was surprised to see you, nothing else." Madoka said.

"I see..."

Suddenly, Madoka took Homura's hands.

"We'll always be friends, Homura-chan. And I want to help you." Madoka said "Sorry I haven't talked with you before..."

"Madoka..." Homura was blushing.

"C'mon, let's go to classroom!"

Then, Madoka and Homura were coming back to their classroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Miki-san..." Hitomi whispered to Sayaka.<p>

"Yes?" Sayaka answered.

"Isn't he Kamijou-kun?"

Hitomi was pointing to him. He was walking with crutches, and Sayaka and Hitomi could see him through the wall of glass in the classroom. He was walking to his classroom.

Sayaka sighed a bit. Hitomi watched her for a moment and then she said:

"You know him for a long time, yes?" Hitomi said.

"Yes, I do. Why?" Sayaka answered.

"Could we talk in the playtime? After this class, I mean."

"Sure, why not."

* * *

><p>In playtime, Madoka, Homura, and Kyoko were in the roof, taking their breakfast.<p>

"Haven't you seen Sayaka?" Kyoko asked.

"No, we haven't." Madoka and Homura answered "Why?"

"I thought Sayaka would be here, but I haven't seen her since the last class. Did she tell you anything then?"

"No, Sayaka normally go with us; if she wouldn't be with us, then she would tell us." Madoka answered "In fact, I haven't seen Hitomi-chan too..."

"Mmm... Well, I guess that's only for today, we won't say that we can't live without her, huh?"

"Maybe, anyway, I will ask her what happened."

* * *

><p>In the campus, Hitomi and Sayaka met in a solitaire place, where they could speak together alone.<p>

"So... what is this about?" Sayaka asked.

"It's about love." Hitomi said directly.

"Wow, did you found someone to love, huh? Congrats, then. Who is he?"

"It's Kamijou-kun."

Sayaka was shocked after hearing that.

"Huh... Really?" Sayaka was surprised.

"Yes. I won't lie. I've fallen in love of Kamijou-kun for a long time, and after school I'll talk with him." Hitomi said.

"Oh... That's... Good, I think."

"I don't want you to think that I'm using you. You're my best friend and I wanted you to know that; because you know Kamijou-kun more than me, that's all."

"Oh... I see..." Sayaka murmured "I see..."

* * *

><p>Before of physical education, all the class were in the lockers:<p>

"Yay, today we'll go to the swimming pool!" Madoka exclaimed "I love it!"

"Do you love swimming?" Homura asked.

"Yes, it's fun!"

When they were changing to their swimming suits, Homura couldn't avoid to look at Madoka... She was taking off her shirt, her shoes, her skirt...

"Pink..." Homura murmured.

"Huh? What's up, Homura-chan?" Madoka looked at Homura.

"AAHH!"

Homura got suddenly surprised and she was going back, but she hit into the bench and she fell into the floor, causing trouble for almost everyone. All because Homura didn't want Madoka to think that she was stalking her or something.

"Homura-chan! Are you okay?" Madoka helped Homura to get up "What happened?"

"I..." Homura tried to say "I don't know..."

"Well, at least you're fine. Hurry and wear your swimming suit, the teacher won't wait for long."

"Okay..."

* * *

><p>During the swimming classes, Kyoko noticed that Sayaka had a different look than before. That look was like: empty, sad, and despair.<p>

While the teacher was out for a moment, Kyoko could talk with Sayaka about it.

"Hey, Sayaka." Kyoko said.

"Hi..." Sayaka murmured.

"You'll have to excuse me, but you have... some kind of a problem?"

"It's..." Sayaka tried to say "I don't want to talk about it, at least for now."

"Oh sorry, I shouldn't be asking questions..."

"I'll explain after school... or tomorrow, if I want..."

"Okay, okay... Just take all the time you need."

* * *

><p>After school, Madoka, Homura and Kyoko met in the entrance of the school.<p>

"And Sayaka and Hitomi?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know where're they, but I think Sayaka needs a moment alone." Kyoko said.

"Alone? Why?"

"I've seen her a bit sad, I tried to ask what's the problem, but she refused to tell. However, she told me that she would explain her problem later or tomorrow."

"Okay... And Hitomi?"

"No idea."

* * *

><p>Hitomi and Kyousuke were walking in the streets together.<p>

"Hitomi-san, don't you live there?" Kyousuke asked.

"Nope." Hitomi answered "In fact, I wanted to talk with you about something I had in mind..."

Then, they sat in a bench, near of a park; they started to talk.

It seemed that Hitomi was confessing her love for Kyousuke, and he accepted her; because Hitomi was blushing -a bit- and then they were holding hands, just like a romantic movie.

Someone, from the long distance, was watching them.

That was Sayaka. And she's not very happy for what happened.


	7. Aftermath

After Sayaka saw Hitomi with Kyousuke, she directly went to her house.

Her friends were worried about her. In that night, Madoka tried to call Sayaka's phone, but there wasn't any answer.

"Really, Kyoko-chan. I've called her like three times, but she didn't answered in any of them." Madoka talked with Kyoko by phone.

"Mmm... Maybe I have to talk with her personally, right now." Kyoko answered.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Kyoko-chan... But you can give it a try."

"I will. Good night, Madoka."

"Good night, Kyoko-chan, and good luck."

* * *

><p>23:45. That night Kyoko was searching for Sayaka's home. She didn't spent much time to find it, because she saw Sayaka's personal information in that social network, showing the address. Finally, Kyoko found the building where Sayaka's apartment was; she entered in and searched for her apartment, and then she found it.<p>

"_I hope Sayaka's fine..._" Kyoko thought.

Kyoko knocked at the door twice. After like a minute waiting, someone opened the door.

That was Sayaka, with a bit different look than before: with lifeless eyes and with dishevelled hair.

"Hi, Sayaka..." Kyoko said, worried.

"Hi..." Sayaka murmured.

"Can I enter in?"

Sayaka was thinking for some seconds, until she let Kyoko enter in the apartment.

"Thanks..." Kyoko answered "How are you?"

"What do you think?" Sayaka murmured.

"I'm just starting a conversation, girl. We all are worried about you, did you know that Madoka called you three times?"

"Yes... I left my mobile in some drawer..."

"You should pick your calls. Could I take a sit?"

"As you want..."

"Thanks." Kyoko sat in the sofa of the living room "So... Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Have you ever got the feeling..." Sayaka tried to ask "...that everyone uses you, saying that you both are friends, but they actually want things of yours?"

"Mmm... Yes, it happened to me once... So?"

"Well... It happened today... Remember I've talked with you about Kyousuke?"

"Yes, your childhood friend, I remember."

"Well... He... She..." Sayaka tried to say, but finally yelled, crying "**HITOMI IS GOING WITH KYOUSUKE!**"

Kyoko got surprised "Ah... Sorry to hear that..."

Sayaka brought her hands to her head with tears "I can't hug him anymore, or kiss him! Like before! I didn't have the courage to confess with him, and Hitomi did it!"

"Sayaka... I..."

Then, Sayaka hugged tightly to Kyoko "I was in love of him for a long time! How tell me what to tell him when he talks to me!"

Kyoko was so surprised when Sayaka hugged her and cried on her shoulder; she didn't expected that, but it's supposed that she was really bad emotionally, and she needed some contact.

After a while, Sayaka stopped of crying and broke the hug with Kyoko.

"Sorry..." Sayaka said "I needed that..."

"It's okay." Kyoko answered.

"Kyoko... Could you..." Sayaka tried to ask "Could you... Eh..."

"Yes?"

"Would you stay with me tonight?" Sayaka asked finally "I don't want to be alone..."

"Oh, sure..." Kyoko blushed a bit "But... In the same bed?"

"No, of course not! I have a mattress for guests in another room of the apartment; wait here, I'll go for it."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Homura couldn't sleep. She still was thinking in Madoka. She got up of the bed and went to her computer to navigate in the social network, where she added Madoka in her friends list when she met her.<p>

In fact, she wanted to see her photos. She clicked on "Madoka albums", and then she found various albums, and one of them was "Beach with friends!", which called Homura's attention.

"Mmm... Tomorrow's Friday..." Homura said "So, I could suggest them to go to beach on Saturday. I wonder how will be her swimsuit..."

Homura clicked on that album, and in the photos she saw that Madoka had a pink bikini. Then, Homura started to get a bit excited, until she noticed that she was nose-bleeding.

"Oh, my God! Need first aids!" Homura exclaimed.

Homura ran to the bathroom, she opened the medical kit and found the first aids.

After she disinfected the nose and put a pair of papers in it...

"I really like Madoka... She has a nice body too!" Homura said "Sure tomorrow I'll ask them to go to the beach the next day!"

* * *

><p>Sayaka put the mattress in the floor of the bedroom, she also put a pillow and a blanket on it.<p>

"Thanks for staying with me, Kyoko." Sayaka said.

"Any time, Sayaka, though..." Kyoko left the bathroom where she was clothed with some blue pyjamas "Don't you have anything with my size?"

"Well, in my defence I have to say that I don't have anything bigger for you."

"It's okay... I can sleep with it."

"Heheh..." Sayaka laughed a bit "Look, your navel!"

Kyoko got blushed and she covered it with her hands "Oh, shut up! That's the first time I sleep with someone and I'm _a bit_ nervous!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't remember that you were a solitary girl."

"C'mon, let's go to bed..."

"Together?" Sayaka put a smile.

"Each one in her own!" Kyoko shouted.

"I was kidding!" Sayaka laughed.

Then, Sayaka and Kyoko went to their respective beds.

"Hey, Sayaka..." Kyoko said.

"Yes?" Sayaka answered.

"Do you live alone?"

"Yes, like you. My parents are in travel for their jobs."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, what a coincidence, huh?"

Then, there was a silence. Sayaka picked her mobile phone and she started to push some buttons.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko asked.

"Sending a message to Madoka; I'm okay already, so I don't want her get worried." Sayaka answered.

"I see... Well done."

"Eh, why?"

"Because you didn't answer her calls, simply."

"Well, you're right."

Sayaka finished with her mobile phone, and she put it near of the bed. There was another silence.

"Okay, good night, Kyoko."

"Good night, Sayaka."

And then, they began to sleep.

After some minutes, while Kyoko was trying to sleep, she thought:

"_Well... To be honest... I don't mind to sleep together with Sayaka..._"


	8. Fiv 5

In school...

"Hey, Sayaka, are you okay?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes..." Sayaka answered "I'm just feeling a bit weird, but I'm fine..."

"Good..."

"Sakura-san!" The teacher got Kyoko talking "Do you have anything more interesting than my lesson?"

"Oh, no, no..." Kyoko was surprised.

"Then, could you tell us what's the largest river in the world? We're talking about that."

"Uhh... It's..." Kyoko was looking in the world map for a while, until she answered "The... _misssiiisssiiipppiii_!"

Then, all the classroom were laughing very loudly.

"It's the Nile, Sakura-san, not that one!" The teacher replied.

"Oh, I thought that... due its name... you know..." Kyoko blushed.

"You'll have some extra homework for the next week..."

And then Kyoko sighed.

* * *

><p>After school, Madoka and Homura were walking in the corridors...<p>

"So... Madoka, do you want to go to the beach tomorrow?" Homura asked.

"Yes, it would be great! I can talk to Sayaka-chan, Hitomi-san and Kyoko-chan about this!" Madoka exclaimed "It's a big idea!"

"Oh... Yeah, thanks..."

"No, thanks to you, becaus... **Ouch!**"

Madoka and someone else hit themselves accidentally in a corner of the school. It was a blond girl with two drill braids with almost-golden eyes. In the moment of the hit, that girl dropped her bag to the floor.

"Oh, sorry, let me help you!" Madoka said, while she was picking her bag "Take this, it's yours."

"It's okay... Thanks..." That girl picked the bag and she was staring at Madoka "What's your name?"

"Eh... I'm Madoka Kaname..."

"You're a nice person, Kaname-san." The blond girl said "Everybody isn't like that, and I'm glad that there are still nice people. I'm Mami Tomoe, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, she's Homura Akemi, my friend."

"Ah... Hello..." Homura said shyly.

"You were talking about a meeting before, right?" Mami said.

"Yes, it's tomorrow, in the beach. You can come with us, and I'll introduce you to my other friends." Madoka said.

"Great! Can you give me your number?"

"Sure, no problem!"

After exchanging the numbers of their phones...

"I have a bit of a hurry, you call me then?" Mami said.

"Yes, of course." Madoka said.

"Okay, See you soon!" Mami was leaving.

"Bye-bye!"

Madoka, then, noticed that Homura was quiet in the entire conversation.

"What's wrong, Homura-chan?"

"Big breasts..." Homura murmured.

"What?"

"Ah, nevermind!"

"You're blushing... Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry..."

* * *

><p>"If it helps you, it was funny." Sayaka said.<p>

"_Ugh..._ Well, at least it's Friday, so I can do it in the weekend." Kyoko said.

"Hi, gals!" Madoka and Homura went with them "How are you?"

"Fine, fine." Kyoko evaded the question.

"Cool! Are you both free tomorrow, in the afternoon?" Madoka asked.

"Yes, why?" Sayaka and Kyoko answered.

"We can go to beach tomorrow, and we've met a great girl, Mami-san."  
>"Mami Tomoe?" Sayaka said "I heard she's on the 3rd year, in school; one more than us."<p>

"Well, she's a great girl! You gotta like her! She's _perfect_!"

_She's perfect..._

_Mami's perfect..._

_...perfect..._

These words, for some reason, made Homura faint on the floor.

"Homura-chan, are you okay?" Madoka was scared.

"No, it's just a sudden faint... Of course she's not okay!" Kyoko answered.

"Gals, the funny comments later; we have to get Homura to the infirmary, or an ambulance!"

* * *

><p>Homura opened her eyes slowly, and she realized that she was in the infirmary of the school.<p>

"Why I'm here...?" Homura said.

"Homura-chan."

Homura looked at Madoka, she was next to the bed.

"What time is it?" Homura asked.

"15:15, the school's over. Do you feel better?" Madoka asked.

"And Sayaka and Kyoko?"

"They left us in the infirmary. They're agreed about the meeting in the beach."

Suddenly, Homura remembered the last words she heard about Mami: _She's perfect_, and Homura noticed that these words were the reason of her faint.

"Madoka... Can I talk with you a minute?" Homura asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Madoka said.

"In the first day... You said that you'd help me with everything, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"It's supposed that it means that you'd stay on my side whatever happens, right?"

"Yes, I think so..."

"Madoka... I..." Homura was too shy to say that, but she had to try "Madoka... I don't want you to leave me alone..." And Homura began to cry.

"Homura-chan...!" Madoka picked a handkerchief, and with it she removed Homura's tears of the face "I won't leave you alone, Homura-chan, I promise..."

"Madoka..." Homura was a bit quiet then "Thank you... Thank you very much..."

"But why all this suddenly? I've told you before that I'll be with you."

"It's..." Homura thought in telling her that she's afraid of Madoka would _replace_ her for Mami, but then she thought that it's not a good idea "It's nothing... Maybe it's anxiety or something... I don't know..."

"Okay... You're okay?"

"Yes... I'm okay..."

"Homura-chan..." Madoka asked, a bit blushed "Would you like... to spend the night in my house?"

Then, Homura rolled her eyes and then, she smiled, because that chance is a signal that there's still hope for Homura.

"Yes, yes! I'd love it!" Homura exclaimed.

"Great! I'll ask the nurse if you can go, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"The emperor of Rome?" Kyoko was doing her homework in the park.<p>

"Julius Caesar." Sayaka helped her.

"Ju-lius... Cae-sar..." Kyoko began to write "Eh, the capital of Spain?"

"Madrid."

"Ma-drid... And... the largest river in the world?"

"Misssisssipppi!" Sayaka laughed a lot.

"Cut it out!" Kyoko yelled "It was a rhetorical question actually, I knew that before."

"Sorry, Kyoko, but that was hilarious... In fact, you've made my day!"

"Wow, really?"

"Really! Thanks to you, Kyoko!"

"Oh... It's okay..." Kyoko was blushing.

"Hey, you're becoming like a tomato, what's up?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Kyoko then saw a person in front of her "Oh..."

It was Kyousuke. And he was walking to them. Sayaka saw him too... let's say that she was "a bit" surprised of meet him after what happened.

"Hey, Sayaka, how are you?" Kyousuke said.

"Oh... Hi..." Sayaka didn't know what to say, he didn't imagine to start a conversation with him.

"What are you doing?"

"That's homework..." Sayaka tried to say "It's... I'm helping..."

"Good... Sayaka, could I speak with you?"

"It's... Eh..." Sayaka tried to evade him.

"It only will be a moment."

Sayaka looked at Kyoko, and Kyoko shrugged her shoulders saying like "_you decide_", Sayaka understood that, she got up and she went with Kyousuke.

When they were alone, they started the conversation:

"Okay, what is it?" Sayaka asked.

"I... wanted to thank you for staying with me in my most difficult weeks..."

"Oh... Really?" Sayaka was a bit surprised, but only a bit.

"Yes, I'm proud that I have a special friend who was taking care of me. Thanks."

"Oh... okay..." Sayaka wasn't very happy for hearing that, she thought that he was liying just for making her feel better.

"Are you fine? You look a bit..."

"Look, I have a bit of hurry, so we'll talk later, okay? Bye." Sayaka quickly interrupted him and she left him alone, walking to where Kyoko was.

"Sayaka..."

Kyoko saw Sayaka coming back. She noticed that Sayaka wasn't okay; Sayaka then sat with Kyoko to continue help her in homework.

"Okay... The last answer, is the Nile." Sayaka said.

"Got it... The Ni-le..." Kyoko wrote in the notebook and closed it "Great, homework's done."

"Yes..." Sayaka said.

"It's... something wrong, Sayaka...?" Kyoko asked.

"Let's go home, I'll tell you while we're walking."

"Okay..."

They started to walk in the way to Sayaka's house.

"Have you ever felt..." Sayaka asked "...that they betray you and anything else?"

"Yeah, once, but we've talked about that before, huh?" Kyoko answered.

"Well... Then, I _hate_ that kind of people... I hate people!"

"Sayaka!"

"I've discovered the truth of humanity... They just use their friends and abandon them without any remorse for who suffer for it."

"**Sayaka!**"

"And then they still want to be friends of these? How about a nice big cup of _shut the fuck up_? Maybe they'll think twice before they make decisions like this! I'm wondering if it's worth living in this world...!"

"**SHUT UP!**"

Sayaka was surprised when she heard that from Kyoko, but more surprised when she saw Kyoko... with tears in her eyes.

"Sayaka... Please..." Kyoko was almost crying "I don't want to see you suffering... You're the only friend I can trust... And is this what I receive?"

"Kyoko... I..." Sayaka didn't know what to say.

"Listen, you can talk with me about your problems, but you've passed the limits! I don't want to listen these things while you're sad about what happened between Kyousuke and that girl! That makes things worse!"

"..." Sayaka kept listening to Kyoko.

"You haven't got Kyousuke, okay. But you haven't lost the game! You still have me!" Kyoko began to cry "We got each other, and we have the power to help each other! Don't you understand that?"

And then Kyoko hugged tightly to Sayaka. She was surprised that Kyoko told her something like that, and it may was the first time that Sayaka saw Kyoko crying. After a while, Kyoko was more relaxed, but she was still hugging Sayaka.

"Sayaka... I don't want to see you depressed..." Kyoko said.

"Sorry, Kyoko..." Sayaka said "I didn't remember that you were a solitary girl."

"Sayaka... Forget about that girl and Kyousuke..."

"Kyoko... I want to spend the night with you..."

Kyoko was very blushed "Huh... Really?"

"Let's say that I return you the favour." Sayaka winked.

"Okay... That's fine, for me."

* * *

><p>Homura and Madoka went to house of this last one. Homura brought a bag with everything she needed for then: pyjamas, the swimsuit... They were in Madoka's bedroom.<p>

"Madoka... Have I told you before that your house is amazing?" Homura said.

"Maybe, but I'm glad to hear it from you." Madoka said.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, Madoka started to take her clothes off for taking her pyjamas.

"Ah! Madoka?" Homura exclaimed "What are you doing...?"

"I'm changing clothes. What's wrong with that?" Madoka answered.

"But... here? I'm in front of you, you know!"

"C'mon, it's okay, we're both girls."

"Oh... Yes... Maybe it's okay..."

Then, Madoka continued to take her clothes off, and then she finally put her yellow pyjamas on. Homura was just watching at her...

"Pink..." Homura murmured.

"What?" Madoka asked.

"No, that's nothing! I'm just thinking in silly things!"

"Oh, okay... But you still have to put your pyjamas."

"True." Homura started to open her bag to find her pyjamas.

"I'll go to the kitchen to drink something, do you want something?"

"No, thanks..."

"Okay. I'll be back soon." And then Madoka left the bedroom.

Homura found her pyjama: it was a purple dress. She took her clothes off and put her pyjamas on. Then, she had to wait for Madoka to enter in the bedroom, and in a moment, Homura found in her desktop some photos. Some of these were about her and with her family, and another were about her and her friends, Sayaka, and Hitomi.

"_Wow..._" Homura thought "_She really has a happy life... I wish I could be in one of these photos..._"

In that moment, Madoka came back to the bedroom.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka was watching Homura "You're beautiful with these..."

"Oh..." Homura blushed "Really...?"

"Yes! It's perfect for you!" Madoka answered "C'mon, let's go to bed."

"What... We're sleeping together...?"

"Of course, c'mon!"

Then, Homura and Madoka went on the bed. It had the enough size, so they could fit together in only one bed. They were so close each other, and they both blushed and laughed a bit.

"Hey, aren't we so close?" Madoka asked.

"I... I don't think we are close enough..." Homura said, wanting Madoka to stay close with her.

"It's okay, Homura-chan... Then, good night."

"Good night, Madoka..."

* * *

><p>In Kyoko's house, Sayaka and she were going to bed. Kyoko was wearing her red pyjamas, and Sayaka picked a blue pyjama from Kyoko's closet.<p>

"Do you have only a bed?" Sayaka asked, while she was changing.

"It's... okay, right? We're both girls..." Kyoko asked.

"Yes, relax. We're going to sleep together, nothing else."

"Yes... Nothing else..." Kyoko murmured.

"Hey, Kyoko, you've been acting strange since a couple of days, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, don't worry!" Kyoko blushed "It's just... We're having tomorrow a meeting in the beach, and I'm not used to be with many people around..."

"Calm, girl, we're just going five people, including you and me."

When Sayaka put on the blue pyjamas, she went to the bed with Kyoko.

"Huh... Are you fine with these?" Kyoko was referring to the blue pyjamas.

"I'm fine, don't worry..." Sayaka answered "But it's like bought recently..."

"Oh! That's what I've got from my parents a couple of days ago! It's been sent by mail. And I wanted that you'd be the first person who dress these."

"The first person... And of my favourite colour! Thanks a lot!"

"It's okay... Good night, Sayaka."

"Good night, Kyoko."

* * *

><p>30 minutes had been passed, and Madoka was sleeping, but Homura still had her eyes opened. Homura was staring at Madoka's face for a long time.<p>

It reminded her of the "close moment" she had with Madoka while they were playing DDR, when they were in the floor, looking each other...

Homura, slowly, put her hand in Madoka's hair for a while.

"_So soft..._" Homura thought.

"Mmm... Homu..." Madoka murmured sleeping.

Then, Madoka, while she was sleeping, started to hug Homura's head and brought it to... her breasts. Homura was very shocked, she didn't even imagined if that's on purpose or accidentally.

But it was okay for Homura, and she tried to sleep in that position.


	9. Meeting

The next day, in the morning, Madoka was awakening, and she yawned.

"Good morning, Homur..." Madoka didn't see Homura "Homura-chan...? She's not here..."

Then, Madoka found some blood in the bed, near of her breasts.

"Oh... I think where Homura-chan is..."

Madoka left the bedroom and went to the bathroom with the door closed. She knocked the door twice.

"Y-yes...?" Homura was in the bathroom "Who's there?"

"It's me, Madoka." She answered "Can I enter in?"

"Eh... Sure, sure..."

Madoka opened the door and found Homura with a pair of little papers in her nose.

"Homura-chan! Are you okay? You're nosebleeding!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Homura answered "That's nothing for me... I've got used to this..."

"Wow... When I woke up and saw the blood in the bed, I thought that you slept a weird position and had the period..."

"It was just my nose, that's all... We're going to the beach anyway, right?"

"Yes, that's it. C'mon, let's go put our swimsuits!"

* * *

><p>In that moment, in Kyoko's house:<p>

Kyoko and Sayaka were sleeping... while hugging each other.

Finally, after some movements they did, they both slowly opened their eyes, and saw each other's face. After some seconds, they both jumped out of the bed as they were yelling:

"**AAAAAHHHHH!**" Sayaka yelled.

"**AAAAAHHHHH!**" Kyoko yelled too.

"**What happened?**"

"**I DON'T know!**"

After they were breathing for a while...

"Okay, this is right, we're both girls, it's normal." Sayaka said.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"The fact of two girls sleeping together and getting so close each other in the morning doesn't mean that we are lesbians."

"Ah..." Kyoko was shocked after hearing that "Fine... I..."

"What's wrong, Kyoko?"

"I have to make the breakfast..."

Then, Kyoko went to the fridge and took some apples. She brought one to Sayaka.

"Want one?" Kyoko asked.

"Where did you get these apples?" Sayaka asked.

"Hey! I've bought them a pair of days ago!"

"Sorry, just kidding. Yes I want, please."

"You have a _straaange_ sense of humour..."

They began to eat the apples. Sayaka, while, began to watch around her, and saw in a corner some manga comics, and one of them was the first volume of _Kannazuki No Miko_.

"Do you read manga too?" Sayaka asked.

"Oh... Yes, yes... True." Kyoko was blushed, she noticed that Sayaka saw that comic.

"What is this about?" Sayaka was referring to _Kannazuki No Miko_.

"It's about... eh..." Kyoko thought that Sayaka didn't like Yuri genre, so she omitted some details "Two school-girls who become... huh, magicians, to defeat the forces of evil... Basically that's it."

"Wow, seems interesting, but a bit typical."

"Yeah, but I'm thinking to watch the anime of _Puella Magi Meguca Magica_. I saw in a website of rankings that it's better than that in a genre in concrete."

"Which genre?"

"It's... huh... Yuri..."

"What is Yuri about?"

"It's eh..." Kyoko tried to think "Okay, imagine that you've got a friend which likes another friend, and that last one likes her too; but they're too shy and you have to help them both. You got it?"

"Yes."

"Then, that's it, but with _only girls_."

"Oh... Fine." Sayaka wasn't very surprised of that.

"Huh? _Fine_, and...?"

"No, no, don't misunderstand me... I believe that love is something special which don't have to put limits to genres. Men can go with men, women with women... In this is what love means, seeing how far are you prepared to save someone you love."

"Huh... _save_? What are you talking about?"

"Heheh, sorry... I was just dramatic for a moment. But I thought that's a good idea saying that."

"I see..." Kyoko was in silence for a moment "I think you're right... People wouldn't have to say _I love you_, but then don't save her or him."

"So, you understand me."

"Yes... And I vote you for president!"

"Oh, c'mon... Oh! We have to go to the beach!"

"Ouch! Okay, you'll go home, I'll stay here to wear my swimsuit."

"Fine, I'll see you in the meeting place!" Sayaka opened the main door and left Kyoko's apartment "Bye!"

When Sayaka left the place, Kyoko had something in mind:

"_Save someone I love..._ Okay, Sayaka, I'm ready."

Suddenly, she heard a heavy sound from outside. Kyoko looked at the window and saw that it started to rain.

"Oh, crap... Really now?" Kyoko was frustrated.

* * *

><p>"Homura-chan! It's raining outside!" Madoka said.<p>

"Oh... So, we won't go to the beach..." Homura answered.

"Yes. What a pity... At least we spent a night together."

"Yeah..."

"I'll call the rest to cancel the meeting."

* * *

><p>Mami was in her computer, in Internet. Suddenly, she received a call from Madoka.<p>

"Hello, Kaname-san?" Mami answered.

"Hi, Mami-san. Huh, about the meeting..." Madoka said.

"It's raining, I know. We won't go to the beach, yes?"

"That's right... I hope it doesn't give you trouble..."

"It's okay, don't worry... huh..."

"Mami-san? What's wrong?"

"I'm looking at the Internet, in the webpage of the school..." Mami clicked on some links "and I think we've got something special for Monday."

"What is it?"

"It's an excursion. A excursion to the big mountains."

"Really?"

"Yes, and there's the list with all the things we must bring... Like food, short shirts and short trousers, and swimsuits inside..."

"You said swimsuits?"

"Yes, I did."

"It's gonna be a compensation for not going to the beach!"

"Mmm... Good idea, though I don't know if the teacher knows that we'll be there for fun."

"Everybody goes to excursions, but..." Madoka was thinking for a moment "Maybe you're right, but still I can't stop of thinking of this is a compensation."


	10. Excursion

Monday. A school bus was in the road, near to the mountains. In that bus, many students from different classes and many grades were talking, sleeping until the end of the trip, eating...

"So, in that movie, many soldiers have the mission of rescuing only one, and they go with many obstacles and enemies..." Sayaka told to Kyoko "It's based on the 2nd World War. I loved it."

"I would watch it." Kyoko answered.

"Really? The beginning is very _strong_..."

"Why don't we watch it together? Tonight, for example."

"Cool!"

Madoka and their friends were in the end of the bus, where there's more than 2 typical seats, so all the five friends could fit together.

"_Good thing that we're wearing swimsuits inside of our clothes..._" Homura thought "_I want to see Madoka with her swimsuit... It's gonna be... ough...!_"

"Homura-chan! Your nose is bleeding, again!" Madoka exclaimed.

"How _again_...?" Kyoko said.

"It's okay...! I bring my self the first aids." Homura searched on her bag some little papers and put them on the nose; she stopped the nosebleeding "Well... This time the nosebleeding is minor than the other times, so..."

"Why is this happening to you, Homura?" Kyoko asked.

"I..." Homura didn't want them to know that she's in love of Madoka, she blushed "I just don't know..."

"But it happens to you several times, right?"

"Yeah, right, but... I just don't know the answer..."

"Okay, everyone!" The teacher said, as the school bus stopped "We arrived finally, get out of the bus, slowly and carefully."

* * *

><p>Once all the students met with the teachers in a place with many trees and rocks:<p>

"Okay, today for science class, we've got to pick some rare minerals and rocks." The main teacher explained "Some of these are in the caves, underwater, that's why I asked you to wear the swimsuits. We'll be in the school bus in 7 o'clock, afternoon; so don't be late."

"Okaaay." All the students said.

"Fine. Go on groups of four or five people."

"We're lucky..." Kyoko whispered to Sayaka and their friends.

"I know, I know..." Madoka answered.

Our five gals entered in one of the caves. That cave was dark, but Sayaka brought her lantern and turned it on. They were walking until they've arrived to some water with much size.

"I see that in underwater there's a way to find some minerals. I know it, I went here in another excursion." Mami said.

"Wow, you're experimented with this, huh?" Kyoko said.

"Of course, but I'll need someone as a partner to help me." Mami looked at the four girls and then pointed at one "Akemi-san, I need your help."

"What... me?" Homura was surprised.

"Yes, I'll tell you later, when we arrive."

"Okay..."

"Here, take this." Mami gave Homura some water-glasses "It also covers your nose, so you can hold on with more air than without one of these."

"I see..."

Mami and Homura took her clothes off until they both wore only swimsuits. Mami was wearing a white bikini, and Homura a purple bikini. They both put their water-glasses.

"Here's the plan, just follow me and don't be afraid: we'll get in underwater, and swim a bit; and then we'll go to the surface and arrive another zone where we wouldn't arrive without getting in underwater. Understand?" Mami explained.

"Huh... yes, I think so." Homura said.

"I've got also a water-lantern, so we won't be in dark forever. Let's go."

"Good luck, Mami-san and Homura-chan!" Madoka said.

"Uh... Thanks..." Homura smiled at Madoka for a second.

Then, they both went in underwater. Homura was following Mami, according to the plan. Mami turned on her lantern and went on her way with more light than before. Once Mami went to the surface, Homura did the same.

"Wow! The water is still a bit cold." Mami commented "Like the last year."

"Well..." Homura murmured for replying something.

"Are you okay, Akemi-san?"

"I'm okay... I'm just... I'm not a person with many words, let's just say that."

"Oh, I understand..." Mami aimed with her lantern some rare rocks "See? As I told you, we can find some cool rocks for the class. Now I need your help."  
>"What I have to do?"<p>

"I need you to take this lantern..." Mami gave her lantern to Homura "...and aim it to my head... I mean, hand, so I can pick these rocks, put them in the floor; and after that we're going back to our friends -this time I've got the lantern."

"Okay, got it."

Homura started to aim the light to Mami's hand while Mami was picking some rocks. In some moment, Homura began to watch her big breasts, bouncing sometimes...

"_Boing... Boing... And boing..._" Homura felt like she was loosing mind.

"Akemi-san? What's wrong?"

"I...! I'm fine."

"Well, anyway, give me the lantern, I'm finished. Take some rocks, and I'll take another ones."

"Understood..."

Mami took the lantern and some rocks; Homura took the another rocks remained. They went on underwater, and then they returned with their friends.

"Okay, got them." Mami said.

"Wow! There's around 12 rocks found, awesome!" Sayaka was surprised.

"This isn't really my first time, but thanks..."

Suddenly the environment started to shake a bit, but enough to got all the girls fallen in the floor by the shakes.

"Wha... What's happening?" Madoka exclaimed.

"Earthquake!" Mami exclaimed.

"What? Over here? **No way!**" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Just get the bags and get the hell outta here! forget about the rocks, Akemi-san!"

Quickly, Mami and Homura picked their bags, and ran to the entrance to the cave with their friends with their bags.

When they got out of the cave, the earthquake was stronger than before. Moving over there was very difficult for the girls.

"I don't _even_ know where I'm going!" Sayaka exclaimed "**FUCK!**"

"What's wrong?" Madoka exclaimed.

"The cave is on a extreme of the mountain, it's about time we're going to fall down!" Sayaka explained "Everyone, be careful!"

Suddenly, a very big rock from up had fallen near to the cave, making the earthquake worse and making the girls falling down.

"**NOOOOO!**"

* * *

><p>The noises of the earthquake were still sounding, but less than before.<p>

Kyoko opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was in a small lake and... saw the mountain very high. It's supposed that the falling was too high.

"Wow... I'm... still alive?" Kyoko said "Good thing that I've fallen in water..."

Kyoko looked their hands... she saw that they were a little hurt. And then, everything's getting darker...

...a shadow...

Kyoko looked up and saw a big rock falling on her.

"**HOLY SH...!**" Kyoko went quickly to the right, dodging the rock in the last moment; the rock fell in the lake "_Wow!_ That was close...!"

Then, the earthquake had stopped. And there was nothing to worry about.

"Is it over now...?" Kyoko looked at the mountain for a while, and she confirmed that there is no danger anymore "Okay... and... Where's Sayaka?"

Kyoko started to search around the place, shouting "Sayaka!" sometimes. She went to the coast, where she finally found the rest of the girls far.

"**Hey, I'm still alive, you know?**" Kyoko shouted as she was running to them.

Kyoko, when she approached them, she could see that Madoka and Sayaka were helping Mami to climb the rocks of the coast. Homura was just watching.

"Let me help you!" Kyoko said.

"It's okay, Sakura-san." Mami answered "Only two people can help me; if one more helps me, she could fall down."

"Oh, right..."

A minute after, Mami finally arrived where her friends were. She was tired breathing.

"Where were you, Kyoko?" Sayaka asked "I was worried for you!"

"You're not the first one, Sayaka..." Kyoko answered "I was in that lake, far... and a big rock from the mountain almost killed me!"

"Eh... is the earthquake over?" Homura said.

"It seems so."

"What are we going to do?" Madoka was scared "The classroom is far away from us, the places of the mountain are very extensive, and we've got almost anything to eat...!"

"Hey, Madoka, calm down." Kyoko answered "I brought a lot of food in my bag."

"Wow, really?" Mami said "Now the only ones who've got bags are you and me!"

"Yeah, Madoka, Homura and me lost ours in the falling..." Sayaka said.

"Right... My food, eaten well, will last for 3 days for all of us." Kyoko said "So, don't waste the food."

"Okay... So, what are we going to do in 3 days?" Madoka asked.

"That's we're going to find out." Kyoko said "First of all: we have to find a refuge. What time is it?"

Sayaka saw her watch, still working "It's 18:36. We have to go quick if we don't want to live in darkness forever."

"**Our phones!**" Madoka yelled "Oh, I _left_ mine in the school!"

"Mami's, Homura's and mine are broken for the falling." Sayaka said.

"Wait... I have mine!" Kyoko said, as she was looking in one of her pocket, and took it.

"It still works?" Madoka asked.

"Crap... It's wet, and doesn't turn on..." Kyoko was frustrated.

"**No way!**" Madoka yelled.

"Calm down, Madoka..." Mami said "We have to find a refuge until it's dark. If we are nervous, things won't go better."

"Yes..." Madoka was quieter then "Okay, let's go."

And they started to search around the place a refuge.

The time of _survival_ of the mountain has started ticking...


	11. Issues

**Author's note: This chapter contains nudity content.**

* * *

><p>While Madoka and their friends were searching for a refuge...<p>

"I can't believe this is happening... How do we know the school bus is waiting for us?" Madoka asked.

"I don't think so, the bus didn't expected an earthquake like this... So don't worry about that, we'll get out of here, no matter how." Mami answered.

"Mami-san..."

"Hey, gals!" Kyoko exclaimed from the distance "I think I've found our refuge!"

"Let's see!" Sayaka said.

The group followed Kyoko until they found a cave.

"A cave?" Mami asked "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Sure!" Kyoko answered "The cave is large, its floor is fine -so we can sleep well tonight-, and also we can make fire over here instead of outside and burn forests! Totally safe, I assure you!"

"Okay, maybe you're right." Sayaka said "Let's go inside."

"You go, I'm going to search some wood and stones for making fire inside the cave."

"In this case, I'll go with you, your hands hurt are worrying me."

"Okay... As you want..."

When they left the cave, Madoka, Mami and Homura began to wait for them.

"I'm scared... I'm totally scared..." Madoka said.

"It's okay, Kaname-san..." Mami answered and began to massage Madoka; after a while, Madoka was relaxed "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, Mami-san. I'm better now, how did you learn these massages?"

"It's my first time..."

"It's great, Homura-chan, would you like one of these?" Madoka asked to Homura.

"Uh... sorry... I don't want it for the moment..." Homura said.

Though the real reason it's that Homura...

...was jealous for Mami.

* * *

><p>Kyoko was cutting some small wood with a sharp stone. Sayaka brought many stones to her.<p>

"Hey! I found these near, what are we going to do with them?" Sayaka asked.

"It's to create fire. I'll teach you when we arrive there." Kyoko answered.

Later, Kyoko had got the enough wood, and she brought the woods and Sayaka the stones. Then, they went back to the cave. Once inside:

"It's getting dark and cold soon." Kyoko said "Everyone, look at me and you'll learn something useful." Then, Madoka, Mami and Homura approached Kyoko and Sayaka "I'll teach you now how to make fire. First of all, you have to put the stones in the place where we want to create fire. A circle would be perfect." She put a circle with the stones "Second step: pick two pieces of wood and rub them together and shake then without separate them." Kyoko was rubbing the both pieces, but there was no fire "It may takes a while, it requires patience." And after a minute later, a small fire appeared in the wood "Got you! And we have to keep it up, so we can grow it more -the fire." After a while, when the fire got the enough size, Kyoko dropped the pieces in the circle "And final step: put more wood in the fire, in this case, two or three would be enough." Kyoko dropped three pieces of wood, and then the fire made itself a bit bigger than before.

The other girls who were watching, were very surprised of the "tutorial", and they clapped at Kyoko.

"Wow, awesome, Kyoko-chan!" Madoka exclaimed.

"You did a great job, Sakura-san!" Mami exclaimed.

"Kyoko, I have to say that you're the most perfect girl I've met in this universe!" Sayaka said.

"Uh... Really...?" Kyoko blushed.

"Oh, Sayaka-chan, you're exaggerated..." Madoka said.

"No, really! I'm telling the truth!" Sayaka said.

"Okay, let's approach to the fire... I'm getting cold..." Mami suggested.

"I... eh..." Sayaka tried to say "I need a moment alone outside, I'll come back soon."

"Huh? We're going to eat, aren't you hungry?" Kyoko said.

"It's okay. I'm not hungry. I'll come back soon."

"Okay, Sayaka-chan, be careful." Madoka said.

"Thanks." Sayaka left the cave.

Kyoko looked at the entrance of the cave (where Sayaka went), and she doubted between go with her, or leave her alone. "_Need a moment alone_", Kyoko was thinking hard in that quote...

"Kyoko-chan, the food!" Madoka warned Kyoko.

"Oh, sorry... I was in the moon..." Kyoko looked in her bag.

"I see."

"Here, I give you 2 pocky bags. 1 for each 2, so share." Kyoko gave 1 pocky bag to Homura and Mami, and 1 to Madoka and herself.

They started to eat quietly. Madoka noticed that Kyoko ate only one stick; less, comparing to the rest of the girls.

"What is in your mind, Kyoko-chan?" Madoka asked.

"It's... nothing... I can't keep myself calm..." Kyoko admitted.

"It's... Sayaka-chan?"

"Maybe... After the food, you go to sleep and I'll look for Sayaka." Kyoko picked from her pocket her mobile phone "And this still doesn't work..." Kyoko put the phone in a corner of the cave.

"3 days..." Madoka said "It's like a film, but... I think that in these films, their characters aren't calm in these survival conditions..."

"Just relax, Madoka... I'm sure that we'll get out of this mess."

After the lunch...

"It's dark now... I better look for Sayaka." Kyoko suggested "You gals try to sleep, I'll be back."

"Okay, be careful..." Madoka said.

Then, Kyoko left the cave, and Madoka, Mami, and Homura tried to sleep.

After a while, Homura got up and was about to leave the cave. Madoka noticed her and said:

"Where are you going, Homura-chan?"

"Madoka...! I..." Homura tried to say "I have to... go for a walk, you know? I'm still a bit nervous..."

"Oh, okay... Be careful..."

"I will, thanks..." Homura left the cave.

After another while, Mami was awake. She couldn't sleep, and noticed that Madoka was still awake too. She approached at Madoka.

"Kaname-san." Mami said "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, Mami-san, what is it?" Madoka answered.

* * *

><p>Homura was walking, back to the cave.<p>

"_Okay, these days maybe are the last in my life..._" Homura thought "_I have to talk with Madoka... and confess my love for her... That would be my last chance! Go, girl, you have to believe in yourself!_"

Homura was coming back to the cave, until she heard some voices inside the cave from outside. Homura, for some reason, decided to stay outside to listen and watch them from the distance.

"Kaname-san..." Mami said "I was thinking on this since the moment we've met."

"Yes? And what is it?" Madoka asked.

"Since I've entered in school, I was alone, for a very long time..."

"Yes, and why?"

"My parents... died in a plane accident..."

"...Mami-san... I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Since then, I was alone... I had no friends, even I had any relatives to talk about my problems..." Mami began to cry "Each time I go to my home from school, many times I cry alone..."

"Mami-san..."

Suddenly, Mami started to hug Madoka "But, when I met you, I've got the feeling that you're more than a friend for me..."

"Mami-san, I..." Madoka didn't know what to say.

They stared each other, and Mami's face approached to Madoka's to kiss her.

"_No..._" Homura left the place running away "_**NO!**__ It can't be...! Madoka and Tomoe-san!_"

"Huh?" Madoka almost kissed Mami "Did you hear something, like a noise outside?"

"Eh, I didn't noticed that..." Mami said.

"Look, Mami-san..." Madoka pushed Mami a bit "I'm not ready for this... I can't... Not now..."

"Sorry, huh..." Mami was shocked "What I'm thinking... Huh, I'll try to sleep..."

"Okay..."

And then, they both tried to sleep... with a uncomfortable feeling.

* * *

><p>Sayaka was near to a lake, lying to the floor, looking at the starts, quietly. It seemed that she was thinking on something.<p>

Kyoko approached behind her, and lied next to Sayaka.

"You're still awake?" Kyoko asked.

"I can't get some sleep..." Sayaka answered.

"What's been in your mind?"

"These days... could be the last ones for us, right?"

"Sincerely, Sayaka..." Kyoko made a pause of a few seconds "I don't know..."

"When we're gone, what would happen next? It will be like we haven't existed..."

"Sayaka, again, I don't want to see you sad..."

"Sorry... It's just... Nevermind..."

"Sayaka... I want you to know something..."

"What is it, Kyoko?"

"I'm... sorry that we're right now under these circumstances. If these are different..." In that moment, Kyoko blushed "...our friendship would be much better."

"Kyoko, you don't have to say that. You're a good friend for me."

"I know, but sometimes I wish _more_ than that..."

There was a silence then. Kyoko and Sayaka started to look each other. After a minute, Sayaka took Kyoko's hands.

"Kyoko..."

"Yes, Sayaka...?"

"You won't leave me alone, right...?"

"...of course not, Sayaka..."

"Thanks... I'm glad that I have a special friend..."

"Me too... Sayaka..."

"I'm... special for you...?"

"Yes... What reason do you think that I've been helping and supporting you?"

"Kyoko..."

"Sayaka..."

Their faces approached each other, they were waiting for the big moment... and when they were close enough... they closed their eyes...

...and Kyoko and Sayaka shared their first kiss of love. They both felt that it never ended, though the kiss was for 15 seconds...

Just after the kiss, they looked each other, and then they kissed again, and again... And that's when they started to make out. Kyoko took Sayaka's shirt and her trousers gently until she discovered her blue bikini. Kyoko started to kiss Sayaka's body, and her covered breasts.

After that, Sayaka took Kyoko's clothes too until she saw her red bikini. She started to hug Kyoko's body very tight while she was kissing her neck.

"Ahhh... Sayaka..." Kyoko said "I seriously love you..."

"Mmm..." Sayaka was still kissing Kyoko's neck "I love you so much..."

Then, they both started to take off gently the top of each other.

"Sayaka... They're sweet..." Kyoko whispered.

"Yours too..." Sayaka answered.

After that, they began to make love...

...for all night...

* * *

><p>Later, Homura finished of climbing the mountain. It took a few hours to climb it. She looked down.<p>

"It's... taller than we were falling for the earthquake..." Homura said.

Homura looked at the dark sky for a while... She was watching the starts and the moon.

"Madoka... Why did you abandon me...?" Homura began to cry "You else said that you'd with me forever... Am I not perfect... _more_ than Tomoe-san...? Am I... not good enough...?"

Homura cried for a very long while, and after some minutes, she smiled.

"The only guide I've had is gone... Wait for me, Death, I'm coming for you."

And then, Homura did an action which cannot be fixed...

...she jumped out, and fell off.


	12. Finding

Kyoko opened her eyes slowly and saw the daylight in the sky.

"Mmm... It's morning..." She said.

She looked next to her and she found Sayaka sleeping and hugging her. Their bodies naked were covered by their clothes they left while having love last night. Kyoko smiled and gave Sayaka a kiss in her head. Sayaka awakened and the first thing she saw in that day was Kyoko's face.

"Good morning, my princess." Kyoko said.

"Good morning..." Sayaka said.

"We'd better wear our clothes before someone sees us, don't you think?"

"You're right."

Then, they both got up and started to wear their bikinis and their clothes.

"Hey, Kyoko. About last night..." Sayaka said "You were pretty good..."

"You too, eh." Kyoko winked at her.

"It's... *ejem* it was my first time..." Sayaka blushed.

"Heheh, mine too."

"Really? And where did you learn to do _these_ positions?"

"Eh... It's a secret..." Kyoko blushed.

"C'mon, there's no secrets for us anymore, right?"

"Okay... it's... Mmm..." Kyoko said "The Internet."

"Internet?" Sayaka said "You're saying that you were watching some...?"

"No, no! You're misunderstanding things!" Kyoko tried to explain "In a forum, someone asked for that kind of positions for her couple, another one replied her with a link, and I watched it for curiosity."

"Ohhh, right. I have some bad ideas about you, sorry..."

"That's fine, Sayaka. You don't have to apologize for something like that."

"Okay... Let's come back to our refuge, right?"

"Good idea, let's go."

"And, Kyoko?"

"Yes?"

"You're beautiful without your ribbon..."

"Wow, thanks..." Kyoko blushed "But I prefer to wear it, I'll tell you later..."

And then, when they were finally clothed, they went back to the cave. They found over there Madoka and Mami still sleeping, but they didn't found Homura.

"Wait, where's Homura?" Sayaka said "She must be here, with Madoka and Mami-san."

"I don't know, I haven't seen her recently." Kyoko answered.

"You either?"

"No."

In that moment, Madoka awakened and saw Sayaka and Kyoko.

"Mmm... Good morning, gals..." Madoka said.

"Good morning, Madoka." Sayaka said "Have you seen Homura?"

"Of course, she's here..." Madoka, then, looked around the cave, and didn't saw Homura "Where is Homura-chan?"

"We don't know, and that's why we've come here." Kyoko said "Well, more or less."

"But, the last time I've seen her it's last night, and she told me that she was leaving for a walk because she was too nervous to sleep."

"Outside? For a walk?"

"Yes, for a walk."

"Well, we're going to find her. Get her up, and let's go." Kyoko was referring to Mami, she was still sleeping.

"Okay, Mami-san?"  
>"Mmm... Morning..." Mami murmured.<p>

"Homura-chan is not here, we have to search for her."

"Uh... That's strange, but okay..."

Once they left the cave...

"We have to organize ourselves to look for her." Kyoko said "Sayaka and I will go over the mountains, and Madoka and Mami will look over here."

"Hey, and why don't we go together?" Mami suggested "Also, I doubt that Homura over there."

"Mami, probably she went so far that we've imagined."

"With due respect, Sakura-san, I don't think that having a walk over the mountains while we search over here is a good idea."

"Why each time someone says _with due respect_, actually wants to say _go to hell_?"

"**Both of you, shut up already!**" Sayaka exclaimed, and Mami and Kyoko stared at her "If we don't cooperate, we'll never make it in time. And probably Homura is in a dangerous place. Kyoko and I will go to the mountains, Mami-san and Madoka will go to the forest. Any questions?"

There was a silence...

"Any?" Sayaka said "Okay, we'll meet each other in 2 hours in the cave, if one group finds Homura, that group will go back to the cave with her. See you soon and good luck for all of us."

"Okay..." Mami said, frustrated "I don't like this, but I'm agree."

"Fine, let's go find her."

And then they divided themselves in two groups: Mami with Madoka and Sayaka with Kyoko. When the last ones left the place, Madoka and Mami began to search Homura.

"Hey, Kaname-san..." Mami said.

"Yes?" Madoka said.

"I'm sorry about last night... I was out of my mind and I didn't know what I was doing... But... I was really alone..."

"I think I can understand it but... Aren't you going to do these things to me anymore?"

"I won't do anything weird to you, I promise."

"Then, you're forgiven."

Suddenly, some noises sounded near of them. Mami stayed alert.

"What was that...?" Madoka was scared.

"I don't know..." Mami said "But these noises come in front of us..."

Bit by bit, the noise went louder and louder until...

...a girl with a short pink hair with two pigtails appeared. Mami and Madoka were about to shout due of the surprise.

"Huh...?" The girl noticed then Mami and Madoka "Uh! I'm sorry!"

"_Phew_... We're not alone after all." Madoka said.

"Are you...?" Mami was shocked when she saw that girl.

"Mami...?" The girl was shocked too, when she saw Mami.

"Charlotte...?"

"Mami-san... Do you know that girl?" Madoka asked.

"CHARLOTTE!" Mami hugged Charlotte tightly "How time no see!"

"Hey, Mami! It's about time, yeah!" Charlotte answered.

"Oh, sorry, Madoka..." Mami broke the hug "She's Charlotte, an old friend of mine."

"Yes, from Primary." Charlotte added "And when Mami got graduated in school, we haven't seen each other for a long time, until now."

"Oh, that explains everything, I guess..." Madoka answered, for saying something.

"And what are you doing here, Charlotte?" Mami asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm an exchanged student from another school, like a couple of days ago." Charlotte answered.

"Where?"

"To Mitakihara middle school."

"Seriously? I'm there too!" Mami was surprised "Though I haven't seen you around there..."

"You too? Great! Anyway, I was in that excursion, and then a earthquake appeared suddenly and..."

"I know that story, girl. We're in the same situation too."

"Eh, Charlotte-san..." Madoka said "And in which grade are you?"

"I'm two grades behind Mami." Charlotte said "So, imagine."

"Wait, wait... Have you seen a dark-long-haired girl over there?" Mami asked "It's important, she's a friend... I think she wears a purple bikini..."

"I think I've seen her a minute ago... But I'm not sure if..."

"Take us to that place, please!" Madoka was impatient.

"Okay, sure, follow me."

Then Mami and Madoka followed Charlotte to that place... And after one or two minutes walking, they finally found Homura's body in a plain, but she had many bad wounds around her body.

"Oh, my God..." Mami was shocked "Is she...?"

"Wait...!" Madoka approached at Homura's body, to hear her heart and confirm if she's alive or not "Her heart is beating, but _slowly_..."

"She's still alive! We have to take her in the cave... slowly and carefully, we don't want to kill her... Kaname-san, let's grab her together..."

* * *

><p>Kyoko and Sayaka were walking in the mountains, still looking for Homura.<p>

"¡Homura!" Sayaka exclaimed "¡Homuraaa!"

"**¡Homuuu!**" Kyoko exclaimed "**Where are you?**"

"Wait, what are these...?" Sayaka approached near to place where Homura had jumped, and she found something "A pair of glasses..."

"A pair of classes? Of which colour?" Kyoko asked.

"Red... It's Homura's glasses! And why over here?"

Sayaka looked down and saw some blood in a pair of rocks.

"Oh... my God... Don't tell me..." Sayaka was shocked.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"Homura... Look down!"

"Let's see..." Kyoko looked down, and when she saw the blood in the rocks she was shocked "It can't be..."

"Did really Homura... jumped out?"

"It can't be possible!"

"Yeah, that's right... Maybe she left the glasses here for some reason and accidentally fell down..."

"Let's pick her glasses. We have to come back to the cave, to left them there."

"Good idea, let's go."

Kyoko picked the glasses and they began to coming back in their way to the cave. Suddenly, Kyoko found something interesting in some corner.

"Wait a minute, Sayaka." Kyoko was running to it.

"What is it?"

"It's... a bag..." Kyoko picked the bag "It's Homura's bag, and it has first aids!"

"Great, we can fix her wounds! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Mami, Madoka and Charlotte were carrying Homura carefully. They arrived to the cave, finally; and they left Homura lying to the floor slowly.<p>

"Kaname-san, she brought her first aids, right?" Mami said.

"Yes, but it's not here..." Madoka said.

"What do we do?" Charlotte asked.

"It won't be necessary!"

Mami, Madoka and Charlotte looked to the last voice they heard: Kyoko and Sayaka arrived.

"We've found her glasses and her bag with the first aids." Sayaka said "Good thing that you've found Homura."

"Is she alive...?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, her heart is beating, but slowly..." Madoka said.

Kyoko and Sayaka suspired at the same time "Phew... We're on time after all... Where did you find her?"

"In a plain." Mami said.

"Good thing..." Kyoko answered.

"What do you mean, Kyoko-chan?" Madoka asked, a bit scared.

"Do you really want to know, Madoka...?" Kyoko asked.

"Tell me, Kyoko-chan! What happened?" Madoka shouted.

"We've found her glasses in the mountain." Sayaka explained "And we have only two conclusions... One: Homura, for some reason, took off her glasses and fell accidentally down."

"I see... And the another conclusion?" Mami said.

"The another one... is..." It wasn't easy for Sayaka "That... Maybe Homura wanted to... kill herself..."

"Homura-chan..." Madoka murmured "...wanted to..."

"But...! We don't know if that's true, so calm down!"

"Yeah..."

"We found her first aids, so we can heal Homura. C'mon."


	13. Thoughts

Madoka and Mami were disinfecting Homura's wounds, and they finally put the bandages on them.

"She's still unconscious..." Mami said "We have to take care of her."

"I will." Madoka said.

"If you don't mind, I'll..."

"I'll stay in her side. I'll take care of her."

"Okay... fine."

Madoka began to stay next to Homura. The others had a conversation:

"Eh, do you know would Akemi-san commit suicide?" Mami asked.

"I don't know..." Sayaka said "But if there's a reason, it won't be any good."

Madoka, began to think in all the moments she was with Homura... Many of them were happy, others were sad... Until the moment she thought in two moments: in Madoka's house, and in the infirmary.

"_I'm failing in classes, I'm failing in gym... In which thing I'm good, Madoka...?"_

"_You said that you'd help me with everything, right?"_

"_It's supposed that it means that you'd stay on my side whatever happens, right?"_

"_Madoka... I don't want you to leave me alone..."_

And that last moment was when Madoka was happy to meet Mami, saying that she's perfect. Madoka then thought that, last night, Homura was close to the cave and when she saw Madoka and Mami almost having a kiss, Homura left the place and went to the mountains.

Madoka realized that, and she said:

"Everyone, could you leave us alone for 5 minutes or something?" Madoka asked.

The other friends were a bit surprised for Madoka's question "Eh... You won't do anything weird, right, Madoka...?" Kyoko asked.

"_Please_. Leave us alone."

There was a silence...

"Okay, let's go, gals..." Kyoko said and she and their friends left the cave, leaving Madoka and Homura alone.

Madoka, after a few seconds, began to cry over Homura's body.

"I'm _sorry_, Homura-chan...!" Madoka said crying "I'm _sorry_ for leaving you alone...!"

* * *

><p>Charlotte was telling Sayaka and Kyoko her history.<p>

"So, you're from school, right?" Kyoko said.

"Yes! And now I found Mami!" Charlotte answered.

"Wow... I'm sure you're great friends each other." Sayaka said.

"Yes, of course!"

"I'm wondering what's doing Madoka right now..." Sayaka said "Though I'm sure that she won't do anything bad..."

"Why do you say that?" Kyoko asked.

"I know Madoka since a long time ago, and I realized that she wanted to help people. She's nice, very friendly... She helps everyone who needs it. That's why I think that Madoka won't do anything bad."

"Wow... Very friendly..."

"Hey, Mami, I'm going for search some wood, would you go with me?" Charlotte asked.

"Sure..." Mami answered and again "Yeah... sure..."

"Yay! Cool! Miki-san, Sakura-san, we'll come back in some minutes. Bye!"

"Bye, Charlotte." Kyoko said.

Then, there was a silence. Kyoko could notice that Sayaka's face was sad. She didn't know why Sayaka was sad, so she asked her directly:

"Hey, Sayaka... Are you okay?" Kyoko asked.

"No... I'm not okay... I'm worried for Madoka..." Sayaka said.

"But you said that she won't do bad things..."

"I know, but I'm worried for her because... Think, how much time has Madoka spent with Homura after they've met each other? They even sleep in Madoka's house twice... or more, I'd dare to say."

"Well... as you're saying... Sure, they spent so much time together. But what's the point?"

"I'm not finished yet... And you and me spent so much time together after we've met in the school, and we've made... huh, you know _what_..."

"Aha, so?"

"Don't you see it? Homura sometimes had nosebleedings in front of Madoka, but more in the gym, when she saw Madoka changing her clothes..."

"Wait. Are you saying... that Homura likes Madoka?"

"It's a possibility, and probably it's true. And I don't know how far they've gone each other, so don't ask me."

"I see..."

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Mami were in a place of the forest where Kyoko found the first "wave" of wood.<p>

"So, Sakura-san cut some wood and left some over here, yes?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, she couldn't grab more than these in that moment." Mami said.

"Great!"

"Oh, Charlotte..."

"Yes, Mami?"

"It's... Complicated, a bit... But..." Mami was blushing "Did you... miss me...?"

"Yes, Mami..." Charlotte started to hug Mami "I missed you, a lot. And I was alone and had some trouble in making some friends..."

"I was really alone too..." Mami hugged her too "And I had these friends, but... it's not enough... I want someone who understands my feelings..."

"You're not alone any more, Mami..." Charlotte stroked her cheek.

"Charlotte... I..." Mami tried to say... "It's okay for us...? I mean, we're both girls..."

"Personally I think that people, no matter which gender, can be in a relationship of love if they're honest each other."

"I..." Mami was going to speak, but Charlotte put a finger in her lips to be quiet.

"Shh..." Charlotte whispered "Don't say anything..."

Charlotte's face approached slowly to Mami's, their distances were getting closer, they closed their eyes, and the great moment happened: Charlotte was giving a kiss to Mami in her lips, while they hugged each other tightly. The kiss lasted for some short seconds, but for them it was like an hour, maybe more.

"I love you, Mami..." Charlotte said smiling to Mami.

"Charlotte..." Mami was starting to cry "I love you too...!"

"C'mon, it's okay..."

"No... It's not okay... I feel so guilty..."

"What do you mean...?"

"You'll see... I feel guilty for Akemi-san, that girl with the dark hair... I'm afraid that she wanted to kill herself because..." Mami took a few breaths "...because I almost kiss Kaname-san..." And Mami began to cry.

"Mami..."

"I know... But my mind was lost, and I needed someone and I didn't want to be alone... But, if Akemi-san dies here, I don't know what I'm going to do..."

"Mami..." Charlotte suddenly hugged Mami "Don't cry, I promise it will be fine. Akemi-san will be alive."

"Charlotte... I'm sorry, but I had to tell you this... I hope you don't get mad..."

"It's okay, Mami... I understand that you were anxious and you needed someone who trust to. You know, I studied some of... psychology, let's say."

"Charlotte... Thanks for understand me..."

"C'mon, let's bring the wood to the cave." Charlotte winked.

"Okay..."

"And Mami."

"What is it?"

"Be strong."


	14. Hope

2 days have been passed since the events of the previous chapter...

The group began to have much less food than before, and that was a big problem for the survival. Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, and Charlotte made some explorations for find some food like fruits for example. Madoka was still with Homura -who didn't wake up yet-, but the issue is that Madoka didn't eat anything in these days, and that made Sayaka worried.

When Sayaka and Madoka had a moment alone, in the cave...

"Madoka... You need to eat." Sayaka said.

"I'm fine, Sayaka-chan..." Madoka murmured.

"Are you kidding me? I know you're taking care of Homura, but this..."

"I don't need to eat..."

"Madoka, don't behave like an anorexic, please... It's enough that Homura is badly wounded!"

"It's my fault that Homura jumped out... If I didn't get closer to Mami-san, she'd be still alive..."

Sayaka was in silence for a moment, and then she said "Do you like her...?"

Madoka got shocked and looked at Sayaka with a surprised face.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be asking you that in these moments..." Sayaka said and got out of the cave, leaving Madoka alone with Homura.

Madoka was staring at Homura for a long time, then she could feel something in her heart... it was beating fast.

"_Maybe, she's... ah..._"

Madoka, suddenly, had some trouble of breathing... She tried to breath and call for help, but it was useless, because she didn't have enough air in her lungs in that moment...

Madoka, slowly, fell down to the floor, next to Homura's body. Madoka was watching her face while she was losing her eyesight... until she closed her eyes and lost consciousness...

* * *

><p>Sayaka was searching for Kyoko in the coast, and found her sitting in some rocks, watching the ocean. Sayaka sat next to her.<p>

"Are you okay...?" Sayaka said.

"We can't approach to the road of the excursion, Homura tried to kill herself, and we're running out of food..." Kyoko said "Of course I'm not okay..."

"Kyoko..."

"Sorry to say that... I couldn't stand this situation..."

"I understand... So, we're done here?"

"Not yet... if we still have hope. One day, in a videogame, I had only a few health points and my enemy was attacking me, and I still attacked him evading his gunshots... and after a few minutes, I won the game... I almost lost that combat."

"Is this like a lesson for real life?"

"Probably."

They were in silence for a while...

"So, how's Madoka?" Kyoko asked.

"Worse than expected... she doesn't want to eat..." Sayaka said.

"Well, at least you've tried..."

"We could cheer her up." Sayaka suggested.

"Good idea, though let's be careful..."

Kyoko and Sayaka got up, and they began to walk to the cave, and in their way they found Mami and Charlotte together, grabbing some wood.

"Hey gals, nice to see you!" Mami smiled and Charlotte too.

"Hello, are you going back to the cave?" Sayaka asked.

"Yes, we've got more wood than I've expected. It's good for the cold nights."

"Well done, let's go." Kyoko said.

When they finally arrived to the cave, Mami and Charlotte dropped the wood in the wall. And suddenly, all of them saw two bodies in the floor.

Madoka and Homura.

"Oh, _my God_!" Sayaka ran to Madoka and tried to reanimate her "Wake up, Madoka! **Wake up!**"

"Oh... no..." Mami murmured, scared about Madoka.

"She's still alive..." Sayaka checked her heart beatings "But... I don't see any wounds..."

"Maybe she has lost the consciousness." Kyoko said.

"All of that..." Mami murmured "All of this... it's my fault..." And Mami began of crying.

"Mami, you can't blame yourself..." Sayaka tried to cheer her up.

"**OF COURSE I CAN!**" Mami shouted, crying "**I TRIED TO KISS HER, HOMURA SAW THAT AND COMMITTED SUICIDE, AND MADOKA'S DEPRESSED...!**"

"Eh, **EH!** Easy, easy, okay?" Kyoko exclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard a little noise, from the cave...

"What is it...?" Charlotte said, a bit scared.

"Silence..." Kyoko said, and all of them kept on silence to focus in listening the sound.

After a few seconds, the noise sounded again.

"I recognize it...!" Kyoko looked at the direction where she heard the sound...

She looked at her mobile phone, with the light of its screen on.

"IT WORKS!" Kyoko exclaimed "FINALLY IT WORKS!"

"Good, you can call for help!" Sayaka suggested.

"That's what I'm going to do. Everybody in silence, please."

Kyoko pressed the emergency number in her mobile, she put that in her ear, waiting for any answer.

"This is emergency number, what's your problem, miss...?"

"Hello, me and my friends were in a excursion to the mountains three days ago and we're victims of an earthquake and we're trying to survive. Can you send someone to help us?"

"Okay, what's your name?"

"My name is Kyoko Sakura, and I..."

"Sakura...? Wait a moment, please!"

Suddenly, an "elevator music" began to sound in the mobile.

"What's the matter, Kyoko?" Sayaka asked.

"I almost forgot..." Kyoko almost laughed "My mother is a leader of a rescue squad; the operator probably is telling her that I'm here..."

"Miss Sakura?" The operator called.

"Yes? I'm here." Kyoko said.

"We tracked your call, and I've sent a rescue squad. A helicopter is coming to your position. It will arrive in a couple of hours."

"Thank you very much!" Kyoko exclaimed happily "I..."

Some words in the screen of the mobile interrupted Kyoko's words:

"_Empty battery."_

"Well... What's going to happen next?" Sayaka asked.

"They'll rescue us in two hours!" Kyoko shouted happily "YAAY!"

"Good thing that you called now... If you waited for a few minutes, the battery would be out before of calling."

"Yes, but..." Charlotte pointed at Madoka and Homura.

"Oh... Yes... We have to take care of them..."

"Sayaka and I will do it." Kyoko said "Mami and Charlotte could go outside to relax a bit."

"Yes, c'mon, Mami." Charlotte picked Mami's hand and went out side with her.

Mami and Charlotte went and sat to the shore of the lake. Charlotte could see sadness in Mami's face crying...

"Mami..." Charlotte said.

"It's all my fault..." Mami murmured, crying.

"No, Mami, for course not..." Charlotte hugged her "You needed someone, you were out of mind... You didn't know what was the correct thing to do."

"I know, but..." Mami hugged Charlotte tightly "It's hard, I feel guilty for Madoka and Homura... I feel like I'm responsible for what I've done..."

"Don't say that, Mami, you'll see that they'll be okay." Charlotte put her head in Mami's shoulder.

There was a silence then... Mami thought in these words and decided to give it another chance of hope for her mental health.

"Okay, Charlotte, I'll trust you." She said.


	15. Other side

The next hours and days have been passed very fast for all the girls...

Two helicopters of rescue (one big, and the other one smaller) came to the mountain and landed over there. They rescued them and they put Kyoko, Sayaka, Mami and Charlotte to the small helicopter; Madoka and Homura were moved to the big helicopter, where it had some beds for victims with special care.

Once finished, the helicopters were coming back to the Mitakihara hospital.

* * *

><p>Many days have been passed...<p>

Sayaka was reading some book in her home, in her bed. She seemed to be okay, after the issues in the mountain.

A few minutes later, someone knocked at the main door.

"I'm coming!" Sayaka left her book, got up, and went to open the door, when she opened it "Ah, hi Kyoko."

"Hey, Sayaka..." Kyoko said with a serious face.

"What's wrong? You look worried."

"I'll tell you now, but first... How's Madoka and Homura?"

"They still are in the hospital, and both of them are still unconscious... even when Madoka is better than Homura. Madoka's family went to visit her for a few minutes, but Homura... didn't get any visit, apart from us. And it's strange, because Homura and Madoka are in the same room in different beds."

"I see..." Kyoko was looking down, with that serious face "Can I... Can we go to your bedroom?"

"Huh...?" Sayaka blushed a lot "But, I don't think if that's a good moment to have some... eh..."

"No, I don't want love. I want to talk. About me."

Talk about Kyoko... It seemed interesting, but Sayaka didn't stop of worrying.

"Okay, let's go to my bedroom." Sayaka picked Kyoko's hand and they went to the bedroom; once there, Sayaka sat in the bed with Kyoko "Well... What's wrong?"

"Fine..." Kyoko took a few long breaths before saying anything "Remember when I told you in my first day of school that I got used to get wounds and no one helped me long time ago?"

"Mmm... Let me think... Ah, yeah! When I cured you in gym class."

"It's... I have to tell you, about what happened..." Kyoko closed her eyes for a moment, and started to talk "A few years ago, I got bullied in the previous school..."

"Bullied?" Sayaka was surprised.

"Yes... And they were punching me, kicking me, spitting me... even they stole my school stuff... And no one helped me about it..."

"My God..."

"And I had these wounds, and I got used to them sooner than expected... But it wasn't enough... One day, my little sister and me were in the park, playing... and these bitches started to surround us, preparing for a fight..."

Sayaka kept listening.

"And then, I gave a punch to that one who covered the exit, and my sister escaped, but I... I couldn't win that fight... I came back to home with some serious wounds, bleeding... And many days passed, and my parents decided to change me of school and home because they didn't want trouble to our own house. My parents took my sister to my uncle and cousins to take care of her, in a very far away city... But, before of leaving, my sister gave me her ribbon to remember her always... My parents? Always in work. And me? Always alone in the new house. End of story..."

Kyoko got up, and took some breaths... She seemed to be nervous while she was telling the story...

"Kyoko..." Sayaka was scared "Are you... serious...?"

"Why I would lie to my best friend... or girlfriend?" Kyoko answered.

"Sorry, I..." Sayaka thought for a few moments she was going to say "When I think in my problems, I think them that they're the worst of all, but it seems that I'm wrong..."

"Well... At least everything isn't bad... I learned to defend myself due of these events."

"Kyoko..." Sayaka started to hug Kyoko "Thanks for telling me your story... Now I understand why you were so alone..."

"Yes... Finally I said it..."

"It's over now, Kyoko... It's over..." Sayaka whispered, and then asked "How about having a walk out there?"

"A walk..." Kyoko said, and finally smiled "Sounds nice, let's go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Mami's house...<p>

"Mami, you'll see that Kaname-san and Akemi-san will be fine." Charlotte said.

"Yes, but..." Mami said, with a sad face "I'm still feeling like I'm guilty of all that mess..."

"C'mon, Mami, I already told you, but you don't deal with it..."

"Sorry, Charlotte... I don't think you're perfectly sure about they'll be alive. I know that thing is called hope, but..."

"But... what?" Charlotte wanted Mami to continue her sentence.

"But... I just don't know anything about that... Hope..."

Mami was looking down, to the floor, tearing; then Charlotte approached and gave her a little kiss to her cheek.

"I'd like to have a bath..." Charlotte whispered "Would you come with me?"

"You... and me?" Mami was surprised "In the same bath..."

Charlotte just smiled and winked at her.

"Well... I don't see why... Maybe that will cheer me up."

Then, Mami and Charlotte got up and went together to the bathroom, just to take a bath together and try to forget about their problems...

...at least for a while.

* * *

><p><em>The darkness...<em>

_The absence of light..._

_With an impurity colour..._

_She couldn't see anything, even if she tried hardly to open her eyes..._

_She couldn't hear anything, even if she tried to focus in any sound..._

_She couldn't do anything, even if she tried to move her body..._

_She was scared..._

_She was scared about wondering if this will last for ever..._

_All she could do, was praying for any light, any sound, or any miracle..._

_But then, and finally, she started to hear a few sounds, like the sound of wind..._

_She started to see a light..._

_She started to move one of her hands..._

_In any moment, she would wake up..._

_And, when she felt all these senses, the first thing which came to her mind was someone special..._

_Her best friend..._

* * *

><p>Someone opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the white ceiling of a white big room... She looked around and realized that she was in a room of a hospital.<p>

"_I'm... in hospital?_" She thought "_But how? How could I get in here?_"

She still was looking around, and next to her, there was a girl lying with her eyes closed in another bed. Or she was unconscious, or she was just sleeping...

But her many bandages in her body were a signal that she was seriously injured.

"_Homura... chan...?_"


	16. Yellow

All the girls: Homura, Madoka, Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko, were walking to the school, talking about things without any importance.

It was good for Homura to be fine after all. She was in silence, and happy for being together with her friends... and Madoka.

"Hey, how about coming to my house after school?" Homura suggested.

They were still talking... without answering to Homura.

"Uh... Gals?" Homura was confused "I've suggested about coming to my house after school..."

No answer. They were still talking each other.

As if... they were ignoring Homura...?

"C'mon, gals..." Homura started to laugh a bit for calling some attention by them "A joke is a joke but this..."

They were still ignoring her.

"Madoka...?" Homura approached at Madoka and touched her shoulder.

Madoka, suddenly, slapped Homura's hand, without saying anything.

"Ma... Madoka...?" Homura was scared in that moment, and she started to tear...

...Madoka, as many others, turned around slowly to watch Homura... with evil faces...

"Wha... What's wrong...?" Homura was so scared.

"This is not the place for you..." Madoka said with an evil tone "As you see, I already have Mami."

"Madoka...? Why...?"

"Let's just say that we don't need you anymore..."

Madoka, put a hand in Homura's chest, and pushed her, and then Homura started to fall down in the emptiness of eternity...

"**NOOOOO!**" Homura yelled as she was falling "HELP MEEE!"

"You don't have friends..." A scary voice similar with Madoka's talked "Even you don't have any parents..."

"Help me, please...!"

"You are all alone... Is it better if you die now, huh?"

"**HELP ME, PLEASE! ANYONE!**"

"You should just die! And you'll make a favour to the earth! It's only one suicide girl, not a group!"

"**HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!**"

She was still falling, while the other girls _and_ everyone from above were looking at her, laughing at her...

_Laughing at her_...

* * *

><p>"HEEELP!" Homura was still shouting.<p>

But she opened her eyes and realized that she was in a white room.

"_Was that... a nightmare...?_" Homura thought.

Homura looked at her side and saw someone special... who apparently was scared for the Homura's shout.

"Madoka...!" Homura was surprised "Where are...?"

"In hospital..." Madoka tried to calm down "You were having a bad dream... right?"

"Ah... yes... I had..." Homura said.

Madoka, suddenly, extended her arm to Homura, but it wasn't enough to get her.

"Madoka...?" Homura was a bit confused.

"Take my hand... Please..." Madoka smiled.

Homura extended her arm to Madoka, and it was enough to take their hands each other.

"I'm glad that you're alive, Homura-chan..." Madoka smiled "I missed you a lot..."

"But...! You have Tomoe-san..." Homura replied.

"Mami and me are not couple. I didn't kiss her."

"But I saw you..."

"If you kept watching a bit more, you would have seen that I refused her... though we're still friends, of course."

"So, you and her...?"

"Only friendship, don't worry."

"It's great..."

Madoka slowly got up from her bed and approached to Homura.

"Homura-chan, I want to speak with you..." Madoka said.

"What is it?"

"I..." Madoka took a few breaths and said "I really love you. I mean, I want you to be my girlfriend..."

Homura had no words and with very opened eyes.

"What...?" Homura was speechless "Are you kidding...?"

"No..."

"I..." Homura approached to Madoka to give her a tight hug "I love you too, and much, and much! I always wanted to say that..."

Madoka just smiled, but Homura wanted to continue:

"That affection I feel for you, Madoka... It's not the affection for a friend, it's stronger... It's for the person that you really love in many senses... That person who you want to spend all your time with her... I wanted to tell you after the hospital, but now that you feel the same for me... You have no idea how much happy you made me..."

"Homura-chan..." She began to cry.

"Madoka, I..." Homura began to cry too.

And their faces approached each other, they looked to their eyes of the other one, they closed their eyes... until their lips met each other and their first kiss brought Madoka and Homura to the other world, where only they exist and anything else...

After realizing that they didn't got enough air, they stopped the kiss.

"Ah... Homura-chan?" Madoka asked, smiling.

"What happened...?" Homura asked.

"This is really good to be real, right?"

"I... I guess...?" Homura smiled, crying "If I'm already dead, I hope so, so I'll never wake up from this very beautiful dream..."

"Homura-chan..."

"Madoka... I really love you..." Homura said one more time "Since the beginning... Thanks for this..."

* * *

><p>Mami, after of taking the bath with Charlotte, was cooking in the kitchen.<p>

"What are you doing, Mami?" Charlotte asked.

"He heh, it's a surprise..." Mami said.

"Okay, then I'll wait." Charlotte waited a few minutes until she asked "Can I ask you a question, Mami?"

"Go ahead."

"How do you make them big?"

"Huh, sorry?" Mami didn't understand the question.

"I mean... How can you make them big...?"

"Uh, you mean..." Mami looked at her own breasts and blushed "Okay, I see what you're saying..."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want..."

"Well..." Mami thought for a while and finally said "Honestly, I don't know, I guess that I drink much milk, but I'm not sure."

"So, that's it... Curious." Charlotte said.

"No, I already said that I don't know exactly why I have big breasts, but you can look into my mobile, it has Internet connection and you can search for it."

"Okay, I'll go!"

* * *

><p>Sayaka and Kyoko were walking in the streets.<p>

"And in that chapter, she gives her life to save all humanity; while the other girl continues fighting until the end, for her sake." Kyoko said "And in the ending there were some helpful and motivational words."

"Ahah, I've seen that yesterday." Sayaka said "That was the last chapter... and I'm surprised that it ended like that."

"So, do you like the anime?"

"Yes, I do." Sayaka smiled "Thanks for the recommendation!"

Suddenly...

***BOOOM!***

"OH MY...!" Kyoko looked at many directions and saw that the explosion was in a building, and good thing that they were far away from that building; she's calling the emergency number in her phone "I'll call the firemen!"

"Kyoko, are you alright?" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm fine, nothing bad happened with me..."

"Hey, somehow I recognize that building in fire...!" Sayaka pointed at the burning building.

"What is it?"

"Oh my... It can't be...!" Sayaka couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What's wrong, Sayaka?"

"**It's Mami-san house!**" Sayaka shouted.


	17. Author's Note Nov 2011

**Hello, everyone:**

**I'll be short. I won't continue with School De Life until in about half of 2012.**

**Reasons? Apart from school stuff, I've got an original project made by me. I'm working on this project and I don't know exactly how long it would take.**

**Don't worry about me, I'm fine, I'm still alive, I didn't get hit by a car or something. It's just that I can't get focused in many projects at the same time, it would be annoying.**

**Just for the record, I also want this story finished, yes, but the project I'm making is more important for me than this story. If it's any comfort, I can say that the rest of the story is done in my mind... but writing it is another issue.**

**I'm sorry for leaving all of you with this _cliff-hanger_, but it's better updating this than the fact of waiting forever for only one chapter delayed.**

**To all my readers and Madoka fans, I'm glad that you've read this story and I hope that you'll continue reading it in the mentioned date.**

**Hasta la vista,**

**-Minikomicweb**


End file.
